True Blue
by Illusions-chan
Summary: Eighteen year old Yui seems to have her life back in order to only have it come shattering down with the appearance of a certain blonde. But that isn't all. Now she must face her demons or lose everything. Including the world she comes from.
1. Life's Not Always a Bitch

Disclaimer-I don't own FY.

Chapter One- Life Isn't Always a Bitch, Only When You Don't Want it to Be.

            Yui zipped up her duffel bag, and grabbed a shopping back that was sitting by the door. Slipping the bad over her shoulder, she walked into the kitchen of her parent's apartment.

            "Yui, are you leaving already?" Yui's mother stood there with an apron on. Yui smiled.

            "Yeah, I have class."

            "But, Yui! You've only been here for two days." Yui sighed. She needed to leave or she'd be late for class. Plus, she had to go back to her apartment and grab her cell phone.

            "Okaasan, chill. Miaka and me will come visit you guys after exams are over. And come on, I'm 18. I think I can take care of myself. I'm just going back to my apartment and then to school." Her mom frowned then. Yui was living in an apartment with Miaka, Keisuke, and Tetsuya. It was a nice apartment, but still. She didn't like the fact that Yui was living with two older guys.

            "You know, I still don't like the fact that you're living with Keisuke and Tetsuya." Yui laughed. Her mom was always going on about this.

            "Okaasan, come on. Keisuke is Miaka's oniichan, and he acts the same way towards me. Plus, I've been around him and Tetsuya ever since. Don't worry. Now I got to go." Yui walked into the hallway, and slipped on her shoes. Her mom came out of the kitchen a few seconds later. She began to say something.

            "Yui, wait.." But Yui had already opened the door, and was leaving.

            "Ja, Okaasan!!" And with that, she closed the door. Yui's mother sighed. Her daughter never listened.

            Yui stepped out of the elevator. She thought she'd never get to leave. She then began to walk toward the main entrance. Slipping outside, she looked up at the sky. The sky was filled with gray rain clouds that looked ready to burst. Sighing, she slipped on her roller blades and jumped onto the railing. As she slid down, she smirked at all the glares she was receiving from the many people leaving and entering the building. She then jumped off the railing, and began blazing toward her apartment on the other side of downtown Tokyo. She checked her watched. It said 17.15. That meant she had half-an-hour to get to her apartment, grab her phone, and get to the high school. The swimming coach wanted her to do the breaststroke run again. Then she was free for the rest of the night. She turned into a back alley, then. She stopped by an outdoor flower shop and grabbed a bouquet of flowers before dashing off. The boutique was run a friend of her's, Nikomo, so she knew that she wouldn't mind. Yui jumped into the subway then, and used her pass card to get on. When the train came to the east stop, she hopped off. Running up the opposite stairway, she ignored the yells from other people, and kept going. She then skated into the entrance of her apartment building.

            "Hi Tanaka-san!!" The old receptionist smiled at her as she skated into the elevator. Hitting the 10th floor, Yui relaxed and caught her breath. She looked at her watch then. It read 17.30. She had fifteen minutes left.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

            On the other side of town, at the national library, Yuki Keisuke groaned as it began to rain. His car was in the shop, and his cell phone battery was dead.

            "Perfect." He brushed his messy auburn-brown hair out of his face.

            "Problem?" Keisuke turned around to see a blonde man standing there with a smile on his face. It was the same blonde man he had been discussing, actually debating, with about ancient China.

            "Oh, hey. Yeah, I'm kind of in a mess. I don't have my car, and phone is dead."

            "How about if I give you ride?" Keisuke smiled.

            "No. I don't be a burden."

            "Don't worry about it. Just come on."

            "Ok. Thanks." The blonde smiled.

            "No problem." And, they ran to the parking lot.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

            Yui stepped into the apartment and kicked off her blades. The kitchen light was on, but it didn't look like anyone was home. She shook her head then, remembering that Tetsuya was in Osaka ("Thank Seiryuu," she whispered softly.), and Miaka was probably out somewhere with Taka. But where was Keisuke?? Sighing, she walked into the kitchen, and put down the flowers near a vase, which held old dying flowers. Throwing away the old bouquet, she refilled the vase with water, and placed the fresh bouquet in it. She then walked into the living room, and dropped off her duffel bag. Turning on one of the floor lamps, she began to look for her cell phone. Not finding it, she went to her room. Her room was painted a sky blue and had sky blue linens, too. The ceiling was an off-white, while her furniture was a light maple. The dresser was covered in make-up, hairpieces, brushes, pictures, and scraps of papers, while a landline phone, an alarm clock, and a framed picture sat on her night table. But her cell phone wasn't anywhere.

            "Crap. Where did I leave it?" She then stepped into to Miaka's room. Miaka room was painted a light pink, and had strawberries everywhere. The furniture was a dark oak, and a ton of craving done. It was a mess, though. Her dresser was covered in make-up, brushes, and other various items. Stepping over the ton of clothes on the ground, Yui looked into all the drawers, but couldn't find her cell phone any way. Sighing, she grabbed a mug off the dresser. The cup looked like it had held coffee or hot chocolate. "Miaka." Yui heard the door open then, and some voices too. "KEISUKE, IS THAT YOU?"

            "YEAH!" Keisuke kicked off his shoes, and walked into the kitchen. "Come on in." He beckoned to the blonde to follow him.

            "Yo! Do you know where my cell phone is?" Yui shut off the light and exited Miaka's room. She began walking toward the kitchen. She could her someone else's voice along with Keisuke's.

            "How do you like your coffee?" Keisuke began making some coffee for himself and the blonde man. **_CRASH!!!!!_** Yui dropped the mug as she stared at the blonde man in the kitchen.

            "You........." Keisuke turned around to see Yui pointing the blonde with a shocked expression on her face.

            "Yui, what's wrong? Do you two know each other?" Yui then turned to auburn-haired man.

            "You are so lucky that I am not Miaka." The auburn-haired man looked confused. What was she talking about? "How are you even here?" She was looking at the blonde man.

            "I gave your friend here a ride home from the library." He smirked then. "It's nice to see you too, Yui-sama." Keisuke's jaw dropped. Yui-sama. He just said 'Yui-sama'.

            "Holy crap."

            "'Holy crap' is right. I can't believe this. My coach is going to kill me. Owww..." Keisuke then noticed that pieces of the broken mug had sliced into Yui's shins. She turned around then and began to walk, but nearly fell due to the pain.

            "Yui! Crap." Keisuke turned to the blonde man. "Can you take her to the laundry room while I deal with the coffee?" He nodded. He walked over to Yui, and easily picked her up. He then, walked toward the laundry room.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

            "Oww..... {{Edited}}. I am so dead." Yui was sitting on top of the dryer with a bunch of bandages and antiseptic beside her. She began to wash the blood of her legs. Turning around, she grabbed the antiseptic, and began applying it to her cuts. Yui winced as the antiseptic stung her skin. The blonde shook his head. Grabbing some cotton, he carefully dabbed antiseptic her wounds and then wrapped her leg with bandages. "Thanks." She hopped of the table, and walked back to the living room. Keisuke soon entered with three cups of coffee.

            "Are you ok?" He gave Yui a look of concern. She smiled.

            "Yeah. But my coach is going to kill me. I can't swim now." Keisuke smiled.

            "Why don't you just call him and tell him?"

            "I do that **_IF_** I could **_FIND_** my cell phone!!" Keisuke smiled weakly then.

            "Um... I kinda borrowed it, and now it's out of batteries." Yui groaned.

            "Keisuke! I am so dead." The blonde girl sat down on the couch and sulked. Keisuke handed the blonde a cup and sat down in front of Yui. Yui then remembered that she had the number in her room. Jumping and startling both men, she ran to her room. Grabbing it, she ran back to the living room. As she was about to pick the phone that sat on a magazine stand, she stopped, staring at an old, weathered book that sat next to it. Picking it up, she turned around to ask Keisuke why it was there, but Keisuke wasn't in the room. The blonde was still there, though. She opened the book and began reading the old Chinese.

            "...Taiitsukun, the creator, sat upon her mountain, meditating. She was finding it hard to concentrate, though. There was something that kept forcing her to stop. She finally stood. Staring over the skies, a frown crossed the old woman's face. Closing her eyes, She began to focus on two people in the mikos' world. She smiled then, for they were in the same place.." The blonde had gotten up, and was now standing behind Yui. He continued reading then. "... Taiitsukun opened her eyes then, as white light surrounded..." The blonde immediately stopped reading. He was staring around the two. A soft white light began to pulse around them, getting stronger with each second. "What the hell...." A pulsing blue light then surrounded them, but it got weaker by each pulse. The white light stopped pulsing, and began closing in on the two, as the blue light completely faded out.

            "KEISUKE!!!!" Yui yelled the man's name, but he didn't come. Panic filled her as she felt herself being lifted up. Keisuke came running into the room to only see Yui and the blonde man disappear, and the old book fall to the floor. He walked over and lifted it up carefully.

            "Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho........ Oh {{edited}}." He opened the book, and began reading.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

            "Itaa........" Yui opened her eyes. She was sitting, actually laying, on the ground. She pushed herself up and brushed off her clothes. Over to her side sat her duffel bag and the shopping bag. Yui bent over and picked up both bags. Remembering that the shopping bag contained VERY private items, she quickly stuffed it into her duffel bag, and swung the bag over her shoulder.

            "What the hell are we doing here?" She looked up to see the blonde man staring at their surroundings.

            "Where are we?" Before he could answer, an army of little girls appeared.

            "Welcome!! Welcome!! ." Yui stared. There were a dozen of them. What's more was that they were all exactly the same. They kept flying around Yui and the blonde.

            "Nyan-nyans!" They all stopped, and disappeared. Yui and the blonde turned to face an old woman, a very familiar old woman.

            "Taiitsukun." Yui stared. She had heard about the old woman form Miaka, but never knew what she looked like. She smiled.

            "It's good to see you too." He glared, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

            "Why have you brought us here?" The old woman smirked. The blonde didn't ever like her, and even now, his glare was murderous.

            "Hey! GET OFF!!!" Both turned around to see Yui being harassed by the Nyan-nyans. They were spinning around her, playing with her hair, and pulling at her clothes; chattering excitedly.

            "Nyan-nyans. Stop harassing the girl." They stopped and stared at Taiitsukun. Yui shook her head, and straightened her clothes, fixing the strap of her duffel bag. A small smirk crossed the blonde's face. Yui glared.

            "Shut up." His smirk grew then, his seiran blue eyes laughing. She glared, hiding the surprise she felt at seeing that. In her memory of him, he was the cold, manipulative, emotionless shogun of Kutou. In front of her stood a re-incarnated version. He wore dark navy blue dress pants, and a long, dark gray, fur-lined coat. Yui frowned at that. Why would he be wearing a coat when it's almost summer? Before she could voice her thoughts, Taiitsukun spoke up.

            "Now, I suppose you're both wondering why you are here?" Yui looked at her. Where were they? Sensing her confusion, the blonde immediately answered.

            "We are on Mt. Daikyokuzan." Yui's eyes widened. They were in the book??!!! But how?? Taiitsukun smirked.

            "I have brought you here because I need your assistance. I'm not asking it. I'm requiring it." She added the last part to anger the blonde man. "I know that you are wondering why I would call you and not Miaka. Right?" Yui stopped. Her blue-green eyes let off a little bit of fear. "That is for Seiryuu is the more powerful god."

            "And that is precisely why you shouldn't have brought them here."

(A/N): Okay, here is another story! I know you may find my writing in this a bit weird, but that's because this is one my earlier stories that I finally decided to post! So have fun with it!


	2. Does it Have to Get Worse?

Disclaimer- No FY for me.......... sob

Chapter Two- Does it Have to Get Worse?

            The three people turned around to see a strange sight. Floating in midair was a young man. A young man covered in blue. His electric blue hair waved around his shoulders, and his eyes were a dark seiran, resembling those of the shogun. Both shone off his deathly pale flesh. He was dressed in attire fitting for an emperor that was traveling if not lounging. His pants were a sort of gray-blue color, and they were baggy. He wore a white shirt on top of that. The cuffs of both pieces were embroidered, and perfectly stitched. Over all of that, was a dark blue shawl-like material, covering his right shoulder, and arm completely, and solitary blue dragon was twined around his left arm, it's head ending at his wrist.

            "Seiryuu." Yui stared. The god was looked very pissed off. His eyes were narrowed dangerously, kind of resembling a look the blonde shogun once gave.

            "It seems I wasn't hallucinating when I felt some disturbance in summoning these two." Taiitsukun looked at the god without any fear in her eyes. He glared.

            "I told you not to bring them here, Tai-yi-jun." The old woman gave a laugh.

            "And what? You expected me to listen to you?" The god set his feet on the ground, causing his clothing to sway and reveal a sword hanging from his belt. The blonde man blinked. The god was even taller than him.

            "Tai-yi-jun. You have put my miko and seishi at danger by bringing them here. I am not pleased. Demons will be after their blood. I don't know what you want from them, but I suggest you send them back, or we will have some problems."

            "Hey, whoa!! Slow down. What do you mean by demons?" The god turned to face his miko. A soft smile crept onto his face. She had grown much from the last time he had seen her. Her blonde hair was still short, but it seemed livelier. Her blue-green eyes had aged with experience. Her body itself had changed. She had grown much slimmer and taller, but didn't show any curves.

            "There is some disturbance in our world, Yui-chan." Yui stared. It had been a while since anyone had referred to her as 'chan'. The blonde man stood there expressionless, just listening.

            "Not just some disturbance, Seiryuu." The god gave the old woman an icy glare.

            "I do not need you to tell me what to do, Tai-yi-jun." The old woman shook her head.

            "Remind me to never make a lower god angry." His deep blue eyes flared, and quickly narrowed.

            "What are these disturbances?" Both supernatural beings turned to face the former shogun.

            "Genbu and Byakko are fading. Something is draining them of their power. There is also some disturbance in Outerworld."

            "Outerworld?" Yui looked at her god and the old woman with a confused expression.

            "Realm of the demons. Kind of like Hell."

            "Oh." Yui nodded. She had never heard of 'Outerworld'.

            "The gods of Outerworld have lost control over the demons. The demons have begun rioting, and slipping through the dimensional barrier into the world of the living. Two of the demon gods have asked us, meaning the four gods, for assistance. They have told us that the other demon gods are planning to break the dimensional barrier, and free the upper god. Actually one of the upper gods." Seiryuu stared at the old woman.

            "Two upper gods? I thought there was only one."

            "There was only one. That was until Yami decided to rid himself of the good in him. That created another being known as Chandi. So now there are two gods. What's happening is a rift between the two. Yami has told two of the gods, Murasaki and Kuroi, to call upon their seishi. That way they can summon their god, and those two gods can free him. Chandi, on the other hand, has told the other two gods, Kiiroi and Aoi, to stop the riots. The seishi of those gods are now trying to protect the world of the living from the loose demons."

            "Okay that makes sense and all, but what's causing Genbu and Byakko to fade away?" Taiitsukun stopped for a moment. She hadn't thought about that at all.

            "Actually, I don't know. I left that up to Seiryuu and Suzaku." Yui and the blonde turned to face their god. The god had been quiet while Taiitsukun was explaining the whole thing.

            "I'm not quite sure of that either. All of I have knowledge of is the fact that I am using much of my power to protect Hokkan and Sairo from being completely over run by demons. Also, I seem to be the only god unaffected by these drainages." Yui kept quiet. It just didn't make sense to her.

            "It may be due to the fact that you're the god of war." Seiryuu looked at his seishi. The young man was still a stubborn jerk, but still unusually intelligent.

            "But that wouldn't make sense either. Seiryuu is only considered the god of war because Kutou goes through so many wars." Yui had one of her fingers on her cheek, as she kept thinking. Seiryuu smiled at how childishly cute she looked.

            "Yui-chan is right. The only reason I am considered the god of war is because of Kutou. But, there is a contradiction to that. I died in a war, so that may be a reason why I am called the god of war." Blue-green eyes widened with surprise.

            "You died?"

            "Yes. It was many millions of years ago. When I was actually human. A great war had begun. I was killed by an opposing soldier." Yui kept quiet. She didn't know what to say. "Do not worry about it, Yui-chan. It was too many years ago." She looked up to stare at the god. His expression was that of a loving father. A father whose kind smile completely reassured his children.

            "You know, that expression is kind of scary." Seiryuu raised an eyebrow. "You look way too weird with a father-like expression on your face when you look like you're 24." Seiryuu laughed. He bent slightly so he could easily look into his miko's eyes.

            "And you're a bit scary, too." A smile appeared on Yui's face as Seiryuu straightened up. "By the way, I'm 22. At least, that's how old I look." Yui gave the god a skeptical look. "Gods remain in the same form as when they died."

            "Oh."  Seiryuu turned to look at his seishi. The blonde stood expressionless, with his hands in the pockets of his coat.

            "What? No questions?" The blonde stared at his god, not saying a word.

            "You still haven't explained why you brought us here." Taiitsukun hopped into a sitting position upon a cloud.

            "I have brought you here to find out what is causing all these disturbances."

            "What do you mean by that?" Before Taiitsukun could say anything, the blonde spoke up.

            "Why would the demons all of a sudden decide to revolt? They haven't done anything for years, and now all of a sudden, this world is being over run by demons."

            "Exactly. And if you must, you will have to summon Seiryuu." Yui stopped. Summon Seiryuu? Again? She looked at the old woman with wide eyes, and then turned to face the god himself. His face was expressionless, holding none of the reassurance it had before.

            "But the only way to do that would be to find the Shinzahos. Right?" Seiryuu stared into his miko's eyes. Her eyes held such fear. It hurt him to see that his own miko feared him. Clenching his jaw, he turned to face the oracle.

            "However, this is only going to be used as a last resort. Is that understood?" Yui mentally smacked herself then.

            "I don't fear you." The god turned to face his miko. "That look was for the fact that I forgot half of the summoning spell. Well, actually I kind of have it mixed up with the summoning for Suzaku.. No. It's definitely not that. But then.. No wait.." The girl looked up to see the three beings looking confused. "Oh... I'm talking gibberish, aren't I? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go off like that and now I'm doing it again..." Seiryuu laughed. His miko had changed much from the last time he had seen her.

            "You not forgotten it, Yui-chan. Just misplaced." She looked confused. "When the time comes, you will remember it." She smiled.

            "Okay, Umm..... Do you guys have any extra bandages around here?" Seiryuu stared at the bandages on his miko's legs, frowning.

            "Yui-chan, what did you do?" She smiled weakly.

            "I accidentally dropped a coffee mug.." Seriyuu shook his head as a Nyan-nyan floated over to Yui. A soft light began to emit from her hand, filling Yui with a warm sensation as it healed the wounds. Seiryuu then looked to his left.

            "I am feeling some disturbance from Sairo." That's when a smirk appeared on the god's face. "Come out, Adia."

            "Damn. I was hoping you wouldn't notice me." Standing there was a young man covered in orange. Everything about him resembled fire and warmth. His hair was a shade similar to Tasuki's and his eyes were a bright yellow, like a cat's.

            "Who are you?" The young man turned to look at Yui.

            "I am Adia, god of the sun. At your service, Hongo Yui." He bowed and grinned, showing off his million-dollar smile. "And you must be the great shogun, Nakago." The blonde man glared at the god.

            "How many gods are there?"

            "There are actually.... I'm really not sure.." The sun god looked quite confused.

            "There is the one main god, meaning Taiitsukun. Then there are the four upper gods, meaning Genbu, Byakko, Suzaku, and myself. Lastly there are around maybe 20 to 30 gods that protect over the elements, and the feelings, such as Adia who is the god of the sun, and Ai who is the goddess of love." Yui blinked, trying to take all the information. Nakago said nothing.

            "Opps... I have to go. Or else Haru will have my head."

            "Haru?"

            "Haru is the god who controls over the seasonal changes. He's definitely a god you don't want to mess with. Plus, Haru is an upper level god compared to me. I usually take orders from him. So do many other gods." Yui nodded. There were many more gods than she had thought. "See ya!" He flashed another million-dollar smile before disappearing. Seiryuu sighed.

            "I must leave as well. The longer I stay here, the longer my hold on Hokkan and Sairo weakens." He then took Yui's hand and placed something it, closing her fingers around it. She opened her hands to find a golden chain with a strange looking amulet hanging from it. The amulet was in the shape of a square, but it was hung from one of its points. On each corner, a different jewel was engraved. Emerald at the top, diamond on the left, ruby at the bottom, and sapphire on the right. In the middle was a small craving of a turtle, tiger, phoenix, and dragon entwined.

            "Thank you, but what is this?"

            "It is a holy artifact. It will transform into a sword when you need it to. Keep it with you all times. It will keep you safe." Yui looked up at her god. A smile was plastered on his face, but she could see the seriousness in his eyes.

            "Don't worry. I'll be fine." He softened. His miko was still such a child. He bent and brushed his lips against her forehead before disappearing.

            "And now I believe it's time for you two to start searching."

(A/N): YAY!!! I finished the second chapter. Yeah, I know I kinda made this really confusing, but it'll start to make sense later in the story. Also, I noticed that I just used colors for the names of the other gods, but forgive me! I couldn't think of anything else! Plus, this also helps the story! ;; If you have any questions, ask them in your reviews, and I'll try to answer to the best of my abilities... - Please review!!!!!!

To ryven64 – Thanks for your review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

- Please review!!!!!!


	3. Another Problem?

{Note- Sorry for the late update, but I've been trying to work on my other fics. But since I am not getting them done, I decided to post the chapters that I have. Frankly, like another author said, I'd rather post something late, but satisfactory, instead of rushed. So enjoy!}

Disclaimer- I do not own Fushigi Yugi.

Chapter Three- Another Problem?

            Yui glared at the blonde man that was walking in front of her. He hadn't said anything in hours. She then glared as she thought about how Taiitsukun just dropped them off in the middle of nowhere. She could have at least dropped them off in a city or something. Yui grumbled as she kept on walking.

            Nakago frowned. He could hear the blonde girl's growls and muttering. Shaking his head, he clenched his teeth, as he saw nothing in front of him. Today was just not a good. First, he had been transported to the one place he actually hated. Second, he had to endure to complete annoyingness of that old woman. And, third, he was now stuck in the middle of nowhere with a girl that didn't even trust him. He then heard a crashing sound behind him. Turning around, he saw the blonde girl in a disgruntled heap on the ground. Frowning when she didn't get up, Nakago kneeled down and shook the girl. He then noticed the blood on her legs.

            "What the..." Turning her over, he traced the blood to her pelvic area. A soft redden in his cheeks appeared when it hit him. Picking her up, he began to walk faster, hoping to find a near by town.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

            "Oww......" Yui opened her eyes to find that she was in a bed. She then noticed her clothes were lying on a chair by a dresser. Blushing a deep red, she sat and immediately noticed the pain in her lower abdomen. The door then opened, revealing a young woman carrying a tray.

            "Oh, you're up. Your brother was quite worried about when he came here with you in his arms. But I reassured him that it was just a natural part of life. Now here is some food, and if you want to take a bath, there is some water in the bathroom. Well, I'll go now so you can change. " Yui stared, blinking as the woman turned and exited the room, closing the door behind her.

            "Brother??" Shaking her head, Yui got off the bed, and walked over to the bathroom, grabbing her duffel bag on the way. Opening it up, she pulled out the shopping bag, and took out its contents. She then stepped into the tub of water, and allowed its cool temperature wake her up. After feeling more awake, Yui stood up, and wrapped herself in a towel. She noticed that she had forgotten her clothes in the room. Opening the door carefully, she ran over to the chair, grabbed her clothes, and ran back to the bathroom. She dressed quickly as her stomach had begun to growl. Grabbing the contents of the shopping bag, she stuffed then into her duffel bag. Sitting down on the bed, Yui surveyed the plate of food. There were noodles, some meat, and some vegetables. Picking up the chopsticks, Yui quickly said "Itataikamasu!" and dug in. Yui stared at the cerulean blue sky as she ate. Finishing up her meal, she decided to go out. As she walked through the main floor of the tavern, Yui had her thoughts on the amulet Seiryuu had given her. She didn't even notice the blonde ex-shogun that was glaring at her as he gambled. Stepping outside, Yui decided to find out where they were. As she walked, Yui noticed how the clothing and the atmosphere was much different from how she remembered Kutou.

            "Now what is a young miss like you walking around?"

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

            Nakago stared at the cards in his hand. He had a pure straight, and could easily win the game now. He then stared at the other men. They were still looking at their cards and the money in the center of the table. Finally, one of the men gave up.

            "Alright. Let's see what we've got." He set down five cards, three matching and two straight. A half. The man to his left then set down his cards. He had a straight of three and two that didn't match. But it still set him ahead of the first.

            "Not bad." The third man set down his cards. He had a joker's straight, which put him ahead of the other two. The two remaining men groaned, and set down their cards. None of them could bet the joker's straight. The third man laughed, as he stretched out his arms. "Well I believe that money is mine." He reached over to grab the money, as the blonde smirked.

            "Not so fast." All the men turned to stare at him. Smirking, Nakago set down his cards and waited for the results. The five men stared. The blonde had set down a pure straight, and nothing could beat that. "I believe the money is mine." Standing up, Nakago grabbed all the money that lay there, and placed it into his breast pocket. Grinning, he finished off his drink, and sauntered off to find out where his miko had gone.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

            Yui turned toward the voice. Standing there was an old man behind his stall. He gave her a toothless grin as she stared at the jewelry he had out.

            "What do did you mean by that?" Yui's eyes narrowed as the old man's grin widened.

            "I'm saying is what is such a pretty girl doing, walking around without any jewelry on?" Yui stared. The man was only trying to make some money. Sighing, she began to look over the jewelry before she answered.

            "I'm just traveling, so I didn't think about jewelry." She noticed how hope filled the man.

            "Well, I'm sure we can fix that." He then brought out some necklaces. Yui grinned. Jewelry always seemed to catch her eye. She then stared at the necklace in the man's hand. It's pendent was a craving of Byakko. The old man saw her interest and began to speak, but was cut off by Yui.

            "I'm sorry, but I just remembered that I don't have any money." Before the old man could protest, Yui turned around, and walked away. Yui shook her head, as she walked. She had just used the lamest excuse ever. Yui walked through the streets then, thinking about how she was going to get some money.

            "AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!" A young man landed in front of Yui. Yui stared. The light-haired boy landed pretty harshly. She then turned to see a very angry looking horse. The young man then got up and brushed off his clothes, muttering curses and other colorful expressions under his breath.

            "You shouldn't have tried that!" Yui then saw a dark-haired woman, standing on her porch, laughing.

            "Aw, whatever. Mad horse." He then began to walk off as an idea came to Yui. She chased after the man.

            "Umm... Excuse me!!" The young man turned around to face Yui. He stared at her hair, and her clothing. Shaking his head, he began to talk.

            "Yes?" Yui carefully stared into his dark violet eyes. They sort of reminded her of Taka.

            "I was wondering, whether you'd be willing to sell that horse?" The man stared at the girl in front of him. Was she crazy or something?

            "If anyone came tame that crazy horse, I'd give to them for free!" Yui grinned.

            "What if I tame it?" The man held back a laugh.

            "I'd like to see that." Yui glared.

            "I'm not kidding. What would you say if I tamed that horse?" The man smiled at her stubbornness.

            "Well, if you think you can tame, I'll let you try. But what happens if you fail?" Yui paused. She hadn't thought of that at all. A sly grin then spread across her face.

            "You receive a kiss, then." The violet-eyed man stared. This girl was definitely insane, but why not? She was quite pretty, and would make a lovely wife. He then grinned.

            "Well, since you put it that way, go ahead." Yui smiled, and turned around, walking toward the horse. The man watched as she carefully approached the tawny brown horse. She walked quite casually, not giving any concern to the fact that the horse was almost three times her size. Yui stared into the horse's eyes as she approached it. She then began to brush her hands through its mane. The horse relaxed, allowing Yui to continue brushing its coat. The man stared as the blonde girl easily hopped onto the horse's back, and bent over as if she was saying something into its ear. She then grabbed the reins, and ordered the horse into a gallop. The young man's jaw dropped as he watched the blonde girl and the horse gallop all around and stopped in front of him.

            "So? Did I pass the test?"

            "Umm... Heh.. Amazing. Really. That was." Yui grinned at the man's stuttering. "I suppose this horse is yours." He looked sort of down trodden.

            "Well, thank you. I'll try and bring him back if I ever come through these parts." The young man looked up.

            "What do you mean by that?"

            "You seem to like this horse. So I'll try to get him back to you." She gave him a smile before hopping off the tawny horse. The man couldn't help but stare. Was this girl an angel or something? She then came up to him, stood on her tip-e-toes, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Grabbing the reins then, she ran off, but paused in the middle of the street to turn back around. "THANKYOU!!!" She waved before running off again, leading the tawny horse behind her. The violet-eyed boy stood there dumb founded for a second. He then shook his head, turning around to head inside his home.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

            "So, how did you like my performance?" Nakago smirked inwardly at his miko's question. She had definitely changed since the last time he had seen her, and to tell the truth, he liked this changed version much better.

            "Not bad, but how did you know I was there?" It was Yui's turn to grin.

            "I think we are the only two blondes in all of where ever we are, Nakago."

            "What? You're finally addressing me by my name now?"

            "Well, it's not really your name is it? It's constellation you represent, so in reality I don't know what your name is." Nakago shook his head. Seiryuu just had to pick a genius to become his miko, didn't he? The blonde ex-shogun didn't answer the miko, causing her to turn around and look at him. He stared down at her as if questioning 'What?'. "I wanted to ask. Did you tell that inn keeper that I was your sister?"

            "Well, how else would I explain why I'm carrying you around? It's not like I can just tell them that you are Seiryuu no Miko, and I'm a Seiryuu Seishi, can I?" Yui shook her head. He was right. It had been years since they had been here, so no one would believe them. And even if they tried, the blonde shogun had been re-incarnated without his powers. At least she thought so. "Shall we go?" Yui looked up at the blonde. Then she realized that they were still standing in middle of a street. Nodding, she turned around and began to walk, but paused after a few steps.

            "Umm, I don't remember where the inn is. Do you?" The ex-shogun simply shook his head as he walked in front of her, giving her the message to follow him. Yui glared at the smirk on his face. "And what are you smirking at?"

            "Oh, nothing." The smirk on his face widened into a grin. "It's just that I thought perfect student Hongo Yui knew everything." Yui scoffed causing Nakago to raise an eyebrow.

            "Trust me, that changed a long time ago." She then saw the tavern, and walked past, her hands still on the reins of the horse. Nakago blinked. That was strange. He followed the girl behind the tavern, and into the stales, where she stopped. "So do you want to go grab our stuff or do you want me to?"

            "You go." Yui glared at the blonde as she let go of the reins and walked into the tavern. Yui walked up the stairs, wondering why the ex-shogun told her to go grab her stuff. Shaking her head, she walked into their room, and grabbed her duffel. She then looked around for anything else that might belong to them. Seeing nothing, she walked back to the empty stable.

            "What the?? Nakago!!" Yui frowned as she walked back around to the front. Standing there was the horse, and Nakago. Before Yui could say anything, he began to speak.

            "What took you so long? I've been waiting here for hours, and I've already paid for the room, too."

            "WHAT!!?? Wait, paid for the room?"

            "Well, I don't they give out free rooms in inns." Yui glared at the ex-shogun. He was being way too cocky.

            "Well, I'm sorry 'Your Highness'. Shall we go?" Nakago smirked. She had no tolerance at all. This would be lots more fun for him than he thought.

            "Of course. After you, m'lady." He held out his hand to help her onto the horse. Ignoring his hand, Yui easily hopped onto the horse. Nakago couldn't help but grin. This was way too funny. He then hopped on behind her. Yui didn't say anything at the close contact between them. It's not it mattered after what happened. Immediately, Nakago ordered the horse into a fast gallop, causing Yui to fall back against him. She glared at the ex-shogun. He was having way too much fun.

            "Having fun?" The blonde man grinned widely. He was definitely pushing her to the edge. "Actually, don't answer that. It's too obvious." The blonde chuckled. "Umm, Nakago?" The blonde man looked down at his miko.

            "What?" She looked a little confused and uneasy.

            "Do you know where we are?"

            "We are right now some where in northern Sairo."

            "Oh." Yui stared out in front of them. All she could see was desert.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

            "Oy, Keisuke! What's up?" Keisuke looked to see Tetsuya stepping through the door, carrying tons of bags and things.

            "Umm, Yo!" Keisuke got off the couch, and helped his friend. Finally relieved of all the things, Tetsuya plopped down on the couch, and took of his sunglasses. He then saw the book sitting on the table.

            "What's this doing here? Not looking for blackmail, are we?" Keisuke looked at the book and then back at his friend. Tetsuya immediately caught the uncomfortableness in Keisuke's face. "Keisuke, what's going on?"

            "**Yui**."

(A/N): Yo!! I finally finished the third chapter. I know that having Nakago laugh is weird, but hey! He's been re-incarnated!! Please review!!

To Ryven 64 – WOW! Another review! Thank you! Anyway, you are right. I never really noticed how I was portraying Seiryuu until now. I guess that it just shows that I believe that the only real evil was the emperor, because I really don't think a god would make his seishi suffer. Thank you for the compliments and encouragement! I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	4. Joy and Pain

{Note-Omigod! I haven't updated! I'm so sorry! I was so busy, and then I had the flu…. --; So here is the next chapter!!! (Sorry!)}

Disclaimer- I don't own FY.

Chapter Four - Laughter and Pain Comes in Twos

            "EXCUSE ME!!!!?????? DID I JUST HEAR WRONG OR SOMETHING??" Keisuke groaned as his best friend yelled on the top of his lungs.

            "Tetsuya, calm down. I'm not kidding. Yui is in Sairo right now." Tetsuya stared. There was too much seriousness in Keisuke's tone for this to be a joke.

            "But how?"

            "I'm not really sure. From what I've read, Taiitsukun brought them there."

            "Wait, whoa! Who's them? You're not telling me that Miaka's in there too, are you?"

            "No. Sit down, Tetsuya." Tetsuya sat down. He stared carefully at the book, and turned back to his friend. Keisuke took a deep breath before he began to tell Tetsuya.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

            "Owww...." Yui opened her eyes slowly, as she grimaced in pain. It was dusk now, and they were still riding in desert. She then remembered the blonde. Turning around, she noticed how unusually similar he was to the Nakago she had met three years ago in Kutou.

            "Something wrong?" Yui then noticed that she had just spaced out. Shaking her head, she turned back around, and settled her body against him. Nakago sighed. He knew what she was thinking about. Him. Or at least who he used to be. Nakago closed his eyes, remembering the life he had once been living. The palace, the people, the wars. All of it. Sighing, he opened his eyes, and just watched the sands in front of him. He hated then, and still hated it now. He just wanted to forget it.

            "Nakago, what do you remember of that life?" Yui stared at the setting sun, and how the rich colors of the sky mixed into each other.

            "Everything."

            "Do you hate it?"

            "Yes."

            "Why?" Nakago stared down at the girl. How could she ask such a question? Would anyone like it if they knew that they were once a cold, heartless, shogun that didn't care for anyone? Not even for their own lover? "I know that this must sound weird, but didn't you like any part of your life. I mean, like the time before you were brought to the palace. Wasn't that a happy time?"

            "Yes, but those do not make up for the things I did in the palace." Yui said nothing. She knew it was hopeless to make some sort of an alliance with him, but still. "Do you hate me?" Yui's eyes widened. Turning around, she stared into the deep seiren pools.

            "No. Why do you say that?"

            "Because. I lied to you. I manipulated you against your friend, and used you....." Yui put her hand over the blonde ex-shogun's mouth.

            "Shut up. Do you know how stupid of an excuse that is? Come on. I was so blind that I actually fell for it. You wanted something, and you used the best means to get it. I can't blame you for that, only myself. Got it?" Nakago reached up, and pulled the girl's hand off his mouth.

            "What happened to all the anger, all the fury?" Yui cocked her head to the side, and smiled.

            "I took some time to think, and sort out my feelings. By doing that I saw that, I was just being a spoiled brat." Nakago nodded in comprehension. She had changed a lot. Shaking his head, he spun her around and ordered the horse into a gallop. "Hey... Umm... Nakago?" Nakago looked down at the blonde girl.

            "What?" She was fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

            "Wazurrealnamecauseireallydunwannacallyounakagoifyoudunlikeoitanall!!!" The blonde blinked.

            "What!? Okay, take a deep breath and slloooooooooow down." Yui sighed.

            "Umm... What is your real name? Cause I really don't want to call you Nakago if you don't like it and everything." Nakago shook his head in disbelief. He definitely needed a guide on the female population.

            "Nakago is fine."

            "Oh." Yui sighed, berating herself silently.

            "My name in this life is Kei Tsukiniyo." Yui's eyes widened as she turned to face the blonde man.

            "Omigod! Did you just say 'Tsukiniyo'? Holy crap!! Would do you do for a living?"

            "I'm the CEO of my dad's company."

            "You're the CEO of Tsukiniyo Enterprises? How old are you?"

            "25. Why do you ask?" Nakago stared with wide eyes at his miko. If he hadn't been on a horse, he would've been backing up away form her.

            "O-kay... And now I feel weird." She paused for a moment. "You're the richest person in all of Japan. Would do you spend it all on?"

            "Correction. My dad is the richest person in Japan, and what do I spend it all on? Do I look like I'm a spoiled brat!!?" He glared at her, daring her to question him.

            "Yeah we.... AHH!!" The horse jumped, causing the slim girl to fall to the side. She was lucky though, that the blonde ex-shogun had caught her. Yui hung limply in Nakago's arms, leaning her head against his shoulder. A soft laugh escaped her throat, followed by many others. Looking up, her eyes met with the blonde ex-shogun's, causing both of them to burst out laughing. The horse bucked again, causing them to laugh even harder. Regaining her breath, Yui pulled herself up, and looked at the horse. "Are you trying to kill me?" The horse didn't move this time, making her angry. "Okay. Looks like you can't have an argument on a horse. We'll continue this later." Shaking his head, Nakago turned the blonde girl around and waited until she settled against him before grabbing the reins.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

            "Hey Tetsuya! You're back!" Tetsuya and Keisuke looked up to see Miaka and Taka entering the apartment.

            "Oh, umm, hey Miaka-chan. How you been?" Not noticing her friend's absence, Miaka immediately came and sat in front of Tetsuya.

            "Great! Taka just took to me to see the best movie ever. It was so much fun! You should really go see it! So how was it in Osaka? Did you have fun?" Keisuke then got up and walked toward the kitchen. "Hey Onnichan, where're you going?"

            "To make some tea. Any of you guys want some?"

            "Sure!" The petite brunette hopped to her feet and followed her brother into the kitchen with Tetsuya and Taka behind them. Tetsuya grabbed the book and brought it with him.

            "Tetsuya, why are you carrying that?" Miaka turned to see Taka pointing to the old book in Tetsuya's hands. Plopping down in one of the chairs, Tetsuya sighed. What were they going to tell them?

            "Is something going on that we should know about?" Miaka looked at her brother dead straight in the eye. Keisuke set down the pan in his hand and faced both Miaka and Taka.

            "Yui and Nakago are in the book."

            "NAKAGO!!!!!!???????????"

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

            The blonde shogun looked up. It sounded as if someone had just called his name. Shaking off the strange feeling when he saw nothing out of the ordinary, Nakago looked out at the dark sky.

            "Did you hear that?" Nakago looked down at the blonde miko.

            "Hear what?" She was now sitting up

            "I think I just heard Miaka and Taka screaming." She then shook her head. "Okay, now I am definitely insane."

            "Taka?"

            "It's the name Tamahome uses in this life. Yeah, it sucks for me, doesn't it?" Nakago raised an eyebrow. "Tamahome is always there cause him and Miaka are together. Sometimes I just want to kill him." She clenched her hands into fists tightly, almost enough to draw blood.

            "I see that you don't like them."

            "It's not that I don't like them. Miaka is like my sister. She is one of the most important people in my life. But it's Taka that really bugs me. He just doesn't know how to but out. He's lucky that Miaka loves him so much. Otherwise, I'd probably kill him." Nakago chuckled softly. He had never imagined hearing a death threat from the blonde girl sitting in front of him. "What is so funny?" Nakago grinned.

            "I'm sorry but it's just a very funny picture if you imagine a skinny little girl trying to fight someone who is probably twice her size."

            "Excuse me? Do I look skinny or little?"" She then paused for a moment. "Okay, I'll admit that I'm a little underweight, but still. Taka is not twice my size."

            "A little underweight? Give me a break! You barely weigh 45 kgs!!" Yui immediately turned around to glare at Nakago.

            "WHAT!!! I weigh a lot more than 45 kgs. Crap, man! I weigh like 60!"

            "Ch, yeah. Right." The blonde ex-shogun rolled his eyes, and placed a very arrogant smirk onto his face. Yui glared, and punched his arm. "But you know what? It doesn't matter how much you weigh. I mean, it's not like you'd be a challenge for Tamahome anyway." Yui's eyes widened, and then narrowed slightly.

            "Pssh, as if. Taka is no longer Tamahome of the Suzaku Seishi. He's just a normal human being. I mean, come on! Even Keisuke is stronger than Taka! And that's saying something!" Nakago couldn't help but laugh at the insults coming from his miko's mouth.

"What? What is so funny? I'm not joking, you know. Really. I can even be........" Nakago had put his fingers on Yui's lips, silencing her.

            "Shhh."

            "What?" Yui slightly turned around to see what the blonde man was looking at. "Oh, I see. The ground has changed. It's now solid, and really.... Choo!!" Yui sneezed as dust flew into her face.

            "It's not that." The blonde ex-shogun jumped off the horse and turned to face the miko. "Stay here. Got it? I'll be back soon." With that, he jogged off.

            "Stay here. I'll be back." Yui mimicked Nakago's voice as she sat there on the horse. "Blah, blah. Do this. Do that. Gods, what I am? 4? Did I just say gods? Holy crap, Suboshi must've really worn off on me." Yui blinked. "Whoa! What the.... AHHHHHH!!!" Yui screamed as the horse bucked and threw her off. Her body slammed into the ground, jarring her jaw and ribs. She could hear the horse's neighing, the splintering of bones, and the shouts of men.

            "What the hell?" Nakago winced as pain rung through his head. He could feel pain on his left side, but it wasn't his. He knew that for a fact, but then.... "Shit, Yui." The name rang through his mind as he ran back to the spot where he had left Yui. He could feel her heartbeat and pain, and used those as his compass. His eyes narrowed as he saw a group of strange looking boys circling around something, and another was trying to calm the tawny brown stallion Yui had won. Instantly, he broke through the figures to find Yui lying on the ground, softly moaning in pain. "Yui, are you okay??" She turned over to face, tiny tears streaking down her face.

            "Nakago, it hurts...." She then winced in pain. Nakago then slowly picked her up, careful not to jar her side. He looked up and noticed that the boys were giving him weird stares.

            "Are you two related?" Nakago's eyes narrowed.

            "She is my sister." He bit out the words harshly, glaring at the boys. One of the soldiers then came forward.

            "Oh, we're so sorry. We must have startled the horse, causing it to buck her off. My hometown village is very close. We can lead you there and take you to a doctor." Immediately, Nakago softened his expression.

            "Thank-you." Nakago then followed the boys to the village and its doctor. Nakago walked quietly as the soldiers talked between themselves. He then looked down at Yui. Her eyes were closed, but she was breathing quite harshly. "Yui, you awake?"

            "Hai." She softly shifted in the ex-shogun's arms. "It hurts like hell. Now I'm never going to ride a horse again." Nakago chuckled softly.

            "Are you sure about that?"

            "Completely." Yui then saw the figures in front of them. "Where are we going?"

            "To a nearby village's doctor. I think you broke a couple bones."

            "A couple? It feels like I smashed all of my ribs." She laughed, and winced. "Okay, I can't laugh anymore." The blonde shook his head, and closed his eyes.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

            "I can't believe it. Yui and Nakago are together in the book, and they're actually getting along." Miaka placed her mug on the table.

            "YOU CAN'T BELIEVE THAT? DID YOU HEAR WHAT SHE SAID ABOUT ME??!!!! I CANNOT BELIEVE HER! SHE COMPARED ME TO KEISUKE!!" Tetsuya stared as Taka yelled on the top of his lungs.

            "Hey! You saying something about me?" Keisuke glared at Taka, as Miaka and Tetsuya sweat dropped, anime-style. Taka and Keisuke began to argue, as Miaka squeezed her mug to the breaking point.

            "WILL THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!???" Taka, Tetsuya and Keisuke paused and stared at the 18-year-old brunette. All of them sat down at the table quietly as she gave them a very, very, nasty death glare.

(A/N): Hi!! I'm back!! Okay, another chapter done. Now this story is finally getting somewhere! Sorry, but I had to make Yui diss Taka! It was too hard to resist!! ;; Please review!!

To Ryven 64 -- Tired! **NO WAY!!!!! **Your reviews are the reason this fic is running! Please DO keep reviewing! I love reading your thoughts on each chapter! Anyways, about the light tone of this fic; Actually, I thought people wouldn't like it, but now that you say you do, I'm going to keep it! So thank you for all your encouragement! Please review!!

To WhiteAngelGuardian – Wow! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Please leave your comments!!!


	5. Surprising Discoveries

Disclaimer- singsong No FY for me-ie.

Chapter Five -- Surprising Discoveries

            "No... It's too early. Go away, baka." Nakago growled as Yui snuggled deeper in the blankets. This was the fifth time he had tried to wake her up, and she had just gone back to sleep. How could she sleep through all of this??? He was on the verge of shaking her wake. A devious smirk spread across the ex-shogun's face then. He bent over Yui's body, his lips barely touching her ear.

            "Yui...Hey sweetie wake up. Come on." He grinned as she made a softly protest, and then he pressed his lips against her skin, right where her ear connected with her jaw. He then continued down her neck, tracing soft lines down to where her neck connected with her shoulder. He laughed silently as he felt the muscles underneath his lips contract.

            "AAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" Nakago leaped back as the blonde miko jumped to sitting position. She growled and gave him an icy glare. "Jerk." She then threw off the blankets and stood up to find that she wasn't exactly dressed decently. "Omigod!! Turn around, you hentai!!!" Nakago ducked as the blonde threw a pillow at him. Turning around, he chuckled as he heard the blonde mutter some very colorful expressions and phrases. "You find this funny, don't you?" Nakago spun around fast enough to duck underneath another pillow that was headed toward his face. Yui glared as Nakago easily pinned her arms to her sides.

            "Sleep well, Yui-sama?" Instantly, Yui's green-blue eyes turned ice cold. She easily pushed Nakago's hand off her shoulder.

            "I'm only going to say this once, and I don't care whether you're twice my size and whatever. Don't ever address me as 'Yui-sama' again. Got it?" Nakago stared as Yui's eyes turned dangerous and bloodthirsty. He then noticed the faint blue mark on her forehead.

            "Seiryuu...." Yui panicked as Nakago brushed her hair back. "Now that explains a lot." Yui stared as Nakago looked closely at her forehead, causing her to panic even more.

            "What? What do you mean?" Nakago then stepped back.

            "How long do you think you slept?" She shrugged.

            "I don't know. Maybe a day or two."

            "Five hours. Tops." Yui's eyes widened. "I'm not kidding. It was only yesterday that you got thrown off the horse."

            "Ok, but what does that have to do with Seiryuu?"

            "Look into the mirror, Yui. What do you see?" Yui walked over to the dresser, and stared into the ornate mirror. Her eyes widened in shock as she made the faintly glowing mark of Seiryuu on her forehead. She touched it, finding that it emitted heat.

            "But how?" She stared over to the blonde who leaning against the wall now.

            "I'm not sure how, but I do know what. Being Seiryuu's miko, you do have the ability to tap into his power." She nodded understandingly. "But that isn't the case. Seiryuu is actually sleeping inside of you right now. His power is held in you. You just have to release it." Yui turned and stared into the mirror again. The glowing mark had disappeared, but the skin was still warm.

            "So you're saying that Seiryuu is inside of me? But then how come you can't tap into your power?"

            "If you forgot, I've been re-incarnated. I am no longer Gi Ayuru, last of the Hin."

            "Wait a second. Your name was Gi Ayuru? That's an interesting name. I like it!." Nakago smiled at her bubbly cheerfulness.

            "Come on. Let's go get something to eat. I'm sure you're hungry after a few hours."

            "A few hours? You lost your mind? More like days!" She ran ahead of him, even though she didn't know where to go. Nakago didn't say anything though. She could probably just trace the aroma of food back to the kitchen.

            "Ohayo! I'm glad to see you're awake!" Yui smiled. Standing there was a young woman. She looked like she was 29 and a mother. Her green eyes and brown hair sort of reminded Yui of Yuki-san, Miaka and Keisuke's mom.

            "Ohayo! Thank you for taking care of me! I feel much better now."

            "Well I'm glad to hear that. Why don't you to sit here and wait while I'll run to the back and get you something to eat!" She then gave them a smile before leaving. Yui plopped down on the cushioned seats while Nakago sat down properly.

            "So this is the doctor's place?"

            "Actually, the doctor is quite old, and he is living with his son at his inn."

            "Oh. So we're going to have to pay for our stay?" He smiled.

            "No. This is free of charge, thanks to those boys."

            "That's cool." Yui then turned and studied the room. It was like a normal inn, filled with tables, but it was actually quite cheery. It had huge windows which let in a lot of light, and the tables were placed pretty far apart form each other. Its layout was actually almost identical to the layout of a Tokyo restaurant. Also, it had little sidepieces like flowers and pots sitting here and there, giving the room a home-like feel.

            "Well here you are. I have to go do some work in the kitchens, so if you need anything just ask Tai or Kile." The woman set down some platters in front of the two. Yui looked over the food. There was rice, the usual, and noodles, as an added bonus! There was also some meat and fish. And last was a soup. Just as she left, Yui grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

            "Itataikamasu!" Nakago stared. It had been a long time since he had said that. Yui looked up from her food to see that the blonde hadn't started. "What? You don't like Chinese food or something?"

            "No. It's just that it's been a while since I've heard that." Yui looked up, shocked.

            "Really? But don't you eat......" The blonde laughed.

            "Ahh..... That's kind of debatable. I have a sort of bad habit skipping meals. Sorry, but I'm not a food freak." Yui stared. This guy was insane!

            "Then how do you go through the day?"

            "I live off green tea and vanilla chai. Literally." Yui then nodded understandingly.

            "Okay, I agree with that. Ask anyone who lives with me. I have a huge fetish for chai." She laughed then. "I once gave Taka some chai. It was a disaster. He was acting like I gave him hard whiskey or something! And the best part is that I recorded it!!" She then gave him a Cheshire cat grin. "The perfect blackmail." Nakago raised an eyebrow skeptically. "I'm not kidding. He was singing 'Heart of Sword' and then 'Freckles'! God, though I love those songs beyond belief, it was just too funny." She then laughed. Nakago shook his head.

            "And I thought you hated blackmail." Yui took a sip of water.

            "What? Hate blackmail? I mean, sure when it's used against, but otherwise! It's sweeter than candy," she replied, smiling. Nakago grinned.

            "Well, I guess I can agree with that."

            "Why do I not like the sound of that?"

            "Let's just say it's great in the business world, and of course, **_school_**." He stressed the last word, as if to get a hidden meaning. A light bulb then lit in Yui's head.

            "You blackmailed your **_teacher_**!? Holy crap! And you got away with it, too!?" Nakago laughed.

            "Don't worry. After my dad found out.. Oh Seiryuu. Never said anything to my teachers after that.." He shook his head. "It was hell. I found out why everyone who knew him feared him. Scariest thing ever. I thought I was dead right then."

            "Wow. He sounds strict."

            "I wouldn't exactly......Hooooo........" Nakago stopped as he took a sip of water. "Whoo... spicy." Yui laughed before devouring her noodles. She then stared out the window at the street. She could see a lot of commotion. It was probably midday and all of the stalls must be open. Yui then saw a glint of silver.

            "No way.. But she must be like 140 now...." Nakago looked up from his food at Yui. Her chopsticks were hanging out of her hand, and she was staring out the window. **_Clash!!!!_**

            "Yui!!" Nakago stared as Yui ran outside. He immediately set down his chopsticks, and ran after her.

            Yui stopped in the middle of the square, and looked around. She was completely sure she had seen her but how??

            "It just doesn't make sense!" Yui then saw the glint of white-ish silver again, and immediately sped off. As she ran threw the streets, dodging people, she thanked Seiryuu for joining track. It had its benefits, until you added a bunch of people, carts, and animals in the way. Yui gasped as she skidded to a stop and turned the corner to only speed off again. She then saw her target standing at a jewelry stall, staring over the pieces skeptically.

            "Look at this. This would look lovely on you." Yui approached very quietly as the stall owner tried to make a sale. Yui then stared at her target. It was a very, very old woman. Her hair was snow white, but she still had a body that could seduce anyone. "Well young lady would you like anything?" Yui looked up at the stall owner, and saw that the woman was staring at her.

            "Wait a minute. You. I know you, don't I?" Yui gulped. It was her. She just couldn't believe it.

            "Dammit Yui. If you have to run off, at least give me a warning." Yui turned around to see the blonde ex-shogun with a very pissed off expression.

            "You!" The old woman was now staring at Nakago with fire in her eyes. Yui immediately stepped in front of Nakago before the old woman could kill him. "Get out of my way."

            "No." The old woman glared.

            "Why do you protect him? Didn't he use you?" Nakago's eyes narrowed.

            "I don't know who you're talking about."

            "What? He is Nakago! The man...." Immediately, 'Seiryuu' flared on Yui's forehead.

            "The last time I checked, I was the one who decided to go after Miaka, not him. I'm no......" Nakago clamped his hand down over Yui's mouth. She ripped his hand off, and spun around. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM??!!!"

            "Chill alright. If you didn't notice, you just released some power." Yui then looked at how her hand was glowing.

            "Oh crap. This isn't good."

            "Exactly." The woman stared at them. "Subaru-san, may we take refuge in your home while we explain what's going on?" The Byakko seishi nodded and spun around on her heel.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

            "So, would you like to explain what is going on?" Nakago and Yui sat at a table in a lounge decorated in whites, poppy reds, soft yellows, and light browns. In front of them sat the Byakko duo, Subaru and Tokaki, both with very serious expressions on their faces.

            "To put it simply, we have been pulled back to this world by Taiitsukun to save the world from complete destruction." Subaru and Toroki stared at the blonde miko skeptically.

            "We? You live in the mikos' world?"

            "Yes." Yui sighed, and set down her cup.

            "Every seishi that died or asked for it was re-incarnated into 'our' world." Tokaki looked at Yui carefully.

            "You mean that Tamahome has been reborn into your world?"

            "As much as I'd love to say no, he has." Tokaki's brow furrowed.

            "Why do you harbor a dislike against Miaka-san?" Yui's eyes narrowed.

            "What makes you think that I harbor a dislike against her?" Toroki didn't answer. "Exactly." She then returned to her tea, sipping it quietly. Subaru tightened her hold on her cup. She didn't like the tense feeling in the room.

            "So what are you doing in Sairo?" Nakago decided to answer since Yui was now completely ignoring the old couple.

            "Taiitsukun decided to drop us in Northern Sairo. I believe she does want us to summon Seiryuu." Subaru's eyes widened as Toroki looked up at the blonde ex-shogun.

            "Again?"

            "Yes."

            "But doesn't the miko have to be vir...." Immediately, 'seiryuu' flared on Yui's forehead.

            "What makes you think that I'm not virgin?!" Nakago sighed, and set down his glass, closing his seiren eyes.

            "Yui-chan, relax." Subaru and Toroki blinked. Did Nakago just address her as 'chan'? Both them stared at the two blondes with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, Subaru-san. Please understand that right now, there is a lot of tension and we have to worry about this world, but our own as well." Yui closed her eyes, as Nakago kept talking. "Do you know the whereabouts of the Byakko shinzahou?"

            "Actually, yes. Please wait here." Subaru got up, and left the room. She returned a second later with the mirror in her hands. It was a beautiful craved mirror. It was covered in mostly diamonds and white zirconias. She then handed it to Nakago. Nakago took the mirror carefully in his hands. Yui then opened her eyes to look at the mirror.

            "How did you get it? Wasn't it buried in when that building collapsed?" Subaru sat down, and sighed softly.

            "We're not sure. It was just sitting on my dresser one day."

            "Taiitsukun must have done it, then." Yui then reached over and picked up the teapot to refill her cup. She then looked at the mirror carefully, studying her reflection. **_CRASH!!_** The cup slipped form Yui's hand as her eyes widened. The reflection in the mirror changed.

            _Yui and Nakago are walking with someone whose face his hidden. Yui's clothes are ripped, and she looks tired. Suddenly then, Nakago stops walking, causing the blonde girl to crash into him. Yui looks up to see them surrounded by dark shadows. Immediately, Nakago and the cloaked figure step in front of Yui. The fight begins in flurry of movement. One second, Nakago is standing by the girl, the next, he's gone.  Right then, a shadow gets past the blonde man and cloaked figure, and charges toward Yui with their blade drawn. Yui whips around, sensing the danger, and expects to be attacked to only see a glint of gold flash in front of her. Her eyes then widen to realize that the ex-shogun had side stepped in front of her, protecting her with his body. However, at a great cost to himself. The blade had gone straight into his chest, causing his blood to color is pristine clothing. He groans slightly and falls into a heap._

            "Yui. Yui, what's wrong?" Nakago's voice floated into Yui's mind softly. Her eyes then refocused, and looked up at him.

            "What did you see?" Yui turned to see Toroki and Subaru staring at her expectantly. She then looked down, apparently shaken by whatever she had seen.

            "Nothing." Her voice was soft, barely audible. She then stood up abruptly, 'seiryuu' lighting up on her forehead. The color seemed to come back into her skin as Seiryuu's energy pulsed through her. "We should leave now. It'll be easier to get to Konan if we travel before dusk." She then turned around to face the three sitting warriors. "Thank-you for your hospitality, Subaru. I'm sorry don't that you don't believe in me, Toroki, but I hope you change your mind." She then picked up the mirror and walked out the door. Nakago then stood up, and politely bowed his head before exiting through the door as well. Subaru stared after the two blondes.

            "Do you think they'll be okay?" Toroki smiled softly.

            "**Hai**."

(A/N): HI!!! I finally got this chapter done!! I hope you liked the little 'kissing' scene between Yui and Nakago! ; Anyway, as for the little premonition thingie, I really don't think it came out the way I wanted it too. It sounded good in my head, but not as good on screen. --; So tell me what you think!! Please review!!

To Ryven 64 -- YAY! I'm so glad to hear that! You know what? I think you deserve a treat for being such a wonderful reviewer! Gives Ryven 64 a gigantic chocolate cake There! Anyway, about the criticism. Don't worry about it. Frankly, I think it's good to receive constructive criticism. It helps you know what you can do to make the presentation of your ideas better. I just don't like destructive criticism. That's just plain rude. -.- And yes, I'm fixing the spacing of my fics. When I type them, they look fine, but once I post them, FF.net just put in extra spaces. --;; So that means more work for me....... -.- Anyway, about Nakago's behavior. Once again, you have caught another thing I probably did in my sub-conscious. (Really, it's like that thing has a mind of it's own...)  And now, Yui. When you read my Yui, she does seem different, and that's because I think that Yui's character is really smart, and a strong person, so I believe that she'd understand that whining about everything wouldn't make it better. She'd have to do something herself. Plus, they always ay laughter is the best medicine! . Well, thank you for the review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

To WhiteAngelGuardian -- I'm glad that you the fic!! Yeah, I agree. We don't see many Yui x Nakago fics, but they seem like they could work so well. I guess we just will have to make some.

Okay, I just wanted to add this as a note. I'm having some guests come over for about two weeks or so.... (That's means _very little_, okay, **_miniscule_** "me" time for me. sob) So, I'm not sure if I'll be able to update as soon as I want too. (Great. Just more reasons for them to flame me. --;) So take this as a heads up! And review please!


	6. Attack

Disclaimer - As always, I still don't own FY...

Chapter Six - Attack

            "Yui, you ok?" Yui stopped walking to face the blonde ex-shogun. She sighed softly and then looked up at him.

            "Yeah. I'm fine." Nakago looked into her eyes. He could easily read the weariness and exhaustion in them, but there was also so regret and sorrow.

            "Alright." He then walked in front of her. Yui stared at his moving body for a second before starting after him.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

            Miaka yawned and snuggled against Taka. They were now sitting the living room of their apartment.

            "Why do you think she saw?" Keisuke sighed, as Tetsuya took off his sunglasses and stretched.

            "I don't know. I hope she'll be okay." Taka smiled then and pressed a kiss into Miaka's hair.

            "Don't worry. Yui's a strong girl. She'll be okay."

            "I hope so." All four people sat quietly, not wanting to disclose their thoughts.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

            Yui sighed. She had been repeating 'It wasn't real.' over and over again, but somehow, she just couldn't forget the horrid vision. What if it came true?

            "You know, talking to yourself in the first clue of insanity." Yui turned to see the blonde ex-shogun smirking at her.

            "Haha, very funny." She then turned around and kept walking. Nakago sighed then. She could be really stubborn when she wanted to, couldn't she?

            "Yui, look. I'm not going to ask you what you saw. I don't think I need to." Yui sighed, and stopped walking, allowing the blonde to catch-up with her.

            "Then what is this?" The blonde clenched his fist. So that's how it was. She didn't trust him. Hadn't he redeemed himself just a little bit?

            "Is it that bad that you feel you must carry it with you to the grave?" Yui's eyes widened. The blonde wasn't even looking at her anymore. "That only makes it worse. Do you know how much easier it'd be to just say it?"

            "Like anyone cares. Plus, we're in the present now. So stop thinking about the past, and what you did." Nakago then stopped and stared at the blonde girl.

            "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??" Both blondes stared at each other in shock. 'How could she have known that?' ran through Nakago's mind and also in Yui's.

            "Okay... Now, how the hell did I know that?" Nakago opened his mouth to answer, but then stopped. His mind had gone back to when he had felt pain even though it was Yui who was hurt, and the times when he could sense her emotions and thoughts. He then laughed and rubbed his temples with his right hand.

            "Damn it. I should've have figured that out the first time it happened."

            "What? WHAT!?" Yui cried impatiently.

            "Seiryuu. He put a connection between our minds. Looks like he doesn't exactly have faith in the possibility that we might actually get along."

            "Oh." Yui thought about it for a minute before a thought hit her.

            "But how come we can't each other's every thought?"

            "I think Seiryuu wanted is to give us some privacy."

            "Oh. That makes sense." Nakago sighed. Yui then smiled sarcastically. "Okay. So now what do we do?"

            "You die." Both Nakago and Yui turned around to find out they were surrounded by four figures covered in black.

            "Umm..... who are you?" They began laughing as the one closest to Yui took off his mask.

            "Oh, you are much too naive, Seiryuu no Miko. I'm going to enjoy spilling your blood." Yui took a couple involuntary steps back. The figure was indeed male, and he had one of cruelest smirks on his face. He and the other figures unsheathed their weapons. Nakago's eyes narrowed as he watched each of the figures. Yui pressed her back against the ex-shogun's. The swords that were pointed towards her looked quite intimidating.

            "Yui. Stay close to me until they attack. Then run as far away as you can. Don't look back." Yui's fists clenched at Nakago's words.

            "Yeah. Sure. In your dreams." 'Seiryuu' then appeared on her forehead, as blue light emit from her body. The figures grinned and took that as their cue to attack. They instantly cut the two blondes apart, making it easier to attack them. Nakago growled and muttered something about 'insolent miko's who didn't listen to orders' under his breath. He stared at his two opponents. One was almost his height, and quite bulky. The other was smaller in frame and build, most likely a female. He'd have to un-arm one of them he wanted to win. The larger one thrust his sword forward, nearly slicing through the blonde if he hadn't moved. Nakago grabbed his wrist, ready to take his sword if it wasn't for the yell from behind him. Ducking, Nakago kept his hold on the larger one's wrist as he kicked the smaller one back, giving the time he needed to kick the other in the groin, twist his arm behind his back, and remove the sword from his grasp. Kicking him, Nakago jumped back a little. Both warriors stood up, intensely angry. Their hoods had fallen revealing a man and woman as Nakago had predicted. Both had unusual amethyst eyes and violet hair. Now armed, Nakago easily felled the two by first kicking the man, stabbing the sword through the woman, and using her weapon to finish off her comrade. Looking at the two corpses, Nakago scowled.

            "Damn you Seiryuu no Miko!" Yui on the other hand wasn't having too much luck. Her opponents were both males that were twice her size. Dodging another swipe, Yui took a couple steps back. Nakago saw this and was about to help her if it wasn't for the one figure that stood in front of him.

            "I don't think so, Seiryuu Seishi Nakago." Nakago stared at the black-haired teenager before he instantly disappeared. He looked a lot like Tomo expect he was much slimmer and smaller in frame compared to the Seiryuu seishi. Nakago then ran towards Yui. She was standing there with one of the blades in her hand. Her eyes were blank, completely white. Nakago then looked down at the mutilated corpses. Instantly, Yui seemed to fall out of the reverie as her eyes switched back to normal, and she fell to her knees, her hand against her head. Nakago immediately picked her off the ground, and began to walk away from the scene.

            "What happened?" Nakago set Yui down, and took hold of her face in his hands. Yui stared as Nakago did an inspection.

            "You allowed one of Seiryuu's minions to posses you." Yui blinked.

            "Seiryuu has minions?"

            "Every god has minions." Nakago straightened up. "Even the good ones." He began walking with Yui following closely behind.

            "So do you know who they are?"

            "They were dark seishi by the looks of it." Yui then remembered how Taiitsukun had mentioned that.

            "So now where are we going?"

            "To Konan." Yui stopped walking.

            "WHAT?!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

            "Holy shit. They're going to Konan." Keisuke put down the book in disbelief.

            "Is he crazy!? He's going to get both him and Yui killed!" Miaka stared at the book. Soft warmth filled her body as if someone was trying to comfort her. She then looked up at her spazzing boyfriend.

            "Taka. Relax. Nothing's going to happen to them. I know it."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

            On the other side of Tokyo, in a recording studio, a young golden-brown eyed, brunette man looked outside at the heavy thunderstorm.

            "Ra-san. Let's begin the next set." He nodded, and walked back to the mike, ready to sing. However, he still felt an unusual pang in the pit of his stomach, as if something unthinkable was going to happen.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

            "Ow." Yui pushed herself off the ground. This was the second time she had fallen. She was just so tired, but she didn't want Nakago to carry her and get tired too, and she knew that he wouldn't stop. She stumbled another few steps as she sped up to catch up with the blonde. Nakago then turned around. She was falling far behind. His eyes then widened when he saw the blood covering her legs.

            "Yui! What the hell?" He immediately grabbed before she fell, and carried her.

            "What? Hey! Come on. Put me down!" Yui struggled against the blonde shogun's hold, but she was just too tired. She gave in a matter of seconds, the strength having left her body.

            "How many times have you fallen?"

            "I don't know. Maybe two times. What? You expect me to keep count?" The blonde ignored the girl in his arms. He then walked through the rocky forest, following the sound of a stream. "Where are you going?" Nakago increased his speed. Her voice was much softer now, and it was starting to worry him. He didn't even know how long she had been bleeding. Yui's eyes then softly dropped.

            "Hey. Yui! Don't fall asleep on me!"

            "But I can't open my eyes." Panic ran through Nakago's system. He could feel her slipping away.

            "Talk then. Talk about anything. Just try and stay awake. Okay?" Yui nodded slightly against Nakago's chest. She was just so tired. The only thing on her mind was sleep, but she forced herself to stay awake.

            "Nakago. Have you met anyone else from this world?"

            "What do you mean?"

            "You know. In Tokyo. Have you met anyone else who's been reincarnated?"

            "You'd be surprised." Yui struggled against the sleep that was trying to overcome her senses as Nakago kept walking. "My parents actually aren't as normal as they seem. My dad is none other than the former Shogun of Kutou, Koyuu."

            "Wait a second. What? How can your dad be..."

            "He was the shogun before me."

            "Did you know that he was your dad?"

            "I found out when I killed him." Yui bolted up.

            "WHAat!?" She immediately fell back into Nakago's arms.

            "Woah. Easy."

            "Are you serious?"

            "Yeah." Nakago then sighed mentally. He could see the stream now. Placing Yui down next to it, he reached into his pocket and grabbed out a handkerchief. Wetting it, he began to slowly wipe off the dry blood.

            "You know. I only lost blood, right? Then why do I fell like I'm going to collapse any second?"

            "You had just been possessed. It takes a huge toll on your body, and eats up most of your ki." He then grabbed out another cloth, and ripped it in half, tying one to each of her knees. "This should last a while, but I really don't think you should walk."

            "Then what do you suppose I do? Float?" Nakago easily picked the blonde miko and began to walk, causing her to completely protest. "Nakago! You're going to tire yourself out."

            "No, I'm not. Trust me I've been through worse." Yui sighed and leaned against his chest. She needed to sleep, but she still stayed awake.

            "Where are we?"

            "Eastern Konan. We'll probably reach the capital by midday."

            "You mean we're going to walk all day? Shouldn't you be resting then?"

            "No. Not really."

            "I give up. You've got to be the most stubborn person on the planet." Nakago smirked.

            "Good. I'm glad we agree."

            "**Jerk**."

(A/N):Okay. I finally got this chapter done. Sorry, but I'm not that good at writing fight scenes. Okay, in this I kinda introduced a bit a new stuff, and **an unknown character **_that's going to be very prominent later in the story_! Can you guess who it is? Review please and type in your guesses, too!

To Ryven 64 – Glad you liked the chapter! Yes, the kiss scene was strange, but I couldn't help myself! I had to add it! Anyway, as for Yui and Nakago's relationship, I really have no clue where it goes. Frankly, let's just hope that it gets better, right? . Anyway, thanks for the review!

To WhiteAngelGuardian -- Well, I don't know if should really answer your question, cause it might give away the story. So you'll just have to wait and see what happens!

Well, as you can see, I haven't been on the computer much, which I am so sorry. So I'll try to get the next chapter posted within three days. So please leave your comments!


	7. A Crack in the Facade

Disclaimer - I don't own FY.

Chapter Seven - A Crack in the Facade

            Yui yawned. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to see it was nearly morning. She then noticed that she was moving.

            "What the.." Nakago grabbed the blonde miko before she fell off the cart.

            "We're just taking to ride to the capital. Relax." Yui fell back then, and turned to look at the blonde ex-shogun

            "How long have I been sleeping?" He looked kind of tired.

            "A few hours now. That's good, though. You've been able to regain all the ki that you had lost while being possessed." Yui then looked out the landscape, and immediately turned back to Nakago.

            "How did you get this ride?"

            "I helped the man load and unload some stuff. So, he offered to give us a ride to the capital."

            "Oh." She then stared at the landscape. It was kind of how Miaka had described it when she had come into the book the second time. She then turned to the side, and immediately, her eyes widened. There it was, the capital of Konan. "Wow. It's magnificent." Nakago was also staring at the capital. It radiated such a welcoming warmth, so unlike Kutou's capital. The cart then took a turn it the city. Yui and Nakago both watched as people turned and gave them weird looks. "Hey Nakago, how many years has it been since we were here?"

            "I don't know. By what Taiitsukun said, probably twenty years."

            "I guess then that no one will recognize us, hopefully." Nakago chuckled.

            "Yeah, hopefully." The cart then came too a stop. Nakago hopped off first, and was about to help Yui off when the old merchant came around.

            "Well good morning missy." Yui smiled.

            "Good morning. Thank you for the ride." The old man laughed.

            "That's no problem." Yui then turned around and saw the huge items behind her.

            "Why don't we help unload your cart?"

            "No, that's okay. I don't want to.."

            "I beg to differ. Come Yui-chan." Yui gave him a split second glare before grabbing a barrel and handing it to him. In a matter of minutes, Yui and Nakago had easily unloaded the cart. Throwing her duffel bag over her shoulder, Yui easily jumped off the cart.

            "Well. It looks like you two have really made this trip easy for me." Yui smiled as the old man began to talk with Nakago. She then turned around and stared over at the palace. She could see its tall spires from she stood. Then a flash of violet caught her eyes. Completely forgetting about the old merchant and Nakago, Yui ran after the violet. She skid past a couple people until she noticed that she was getting closer to the palace. She thought about how deja vu this seemed. Shaking her head, she kept running in the direction she had seen the violet.

            "What the.." Yui skidded to a stop before she went smashing into the palace's outer wall. "But the violet was right here. Did it go through or something?" Yui ran her hands over the wall, trying to feel some something. She then tried to find a crevice that she could grab to see if the violet had scaled the wall or something.

            "Hey! What are you doing over there?" Yui turned to see a group of palace guards staring at her.

            "Oh crap." Immediately jumping off the wall, Yui ran off in the opposite direction.

            "HEY! HALT!" Hearing the sounds of running footsteps, Yui sped up. She ran through the streets, hitting into people and carts, jumping over fallen barrels, and throwing as many obstacles into the streets as possible.

            Nakago turned around. He could feel panic emitting from Yui, but where was she?

Turning around, Nakago's eyes widened as he saw the blonde miko running towards him with a group of palace guards chasing her.

            "What the he...." Before he could finish his sentence, Yui grabbed his arm and dragged him along with her.

            "No time to explain. Just run." Nakago gaped at her for second before joining her running spree. The two blondes ran trough the streets of Konan's capital at top speeds. Both were quite fast, and were able to keep ahead of the soldiers. At the moment, at least. Nakago immediately skidded to a near stop and took a sharp corner. He was now pulling Yui along with him since he was the one with longer limbs, giving him an advantage over her.

            "Holy shit." Both blondes skidded to a stop, staring at the soldiers in front of them. Immediately turning around, both blondes then in a sharp breath to see another group of soldiers. They were surrounded to put it simply. Buildings to the side, and soldiers at both front and back.

            "Damn."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

            "Hey Keisuke. What's going on now?" Miaka stood at the opening to the kitchen with a baby pink apron on. She then stared at Tetsuya who, at the moment, was drowning in manic laughter. Miaka then looked over at her brother and boyfriend. Both had an anime style sweat drop on their foreheads. "Do I even want to know?"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

            "Shit." Nakago cursed mentally. He and Yui were now 'being escorted to the palace'. Both had been handcuffed. Yui had her head down in defeat, but immediately looked up as they entered the palace. They then paused the middle of the pathway as other guards came up to them. An idea then hit Yui. Why didn't she just use Seiryuu's power to break the chains? Instantly, Yui closed her eyes and tried to call upon the god. She began pulling against the chains but nothing happened. A barely visible blue aura surrounded her, but it wasn't strong enough. Finally, she was too wasted.

            "Damn it. Why I can't I tap into the power when I need it?" She bit her lip in frustration.

            "That's because it takes time before you can control your powers." Yui looked up to see Nakago staring down at her. Before she could reply, one of the guards turned around.

            "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Almost all the guards then started making a ruckus, separating Yui and Nakago.

            "What is all this noise?" Everyone turned to face the palace where a woman stood. They were all speechless, including Nakago.

            "Omigod. Houki. Wow. You're probably almost fifty now." Everyone stared at the blonde miko. The soldiers immediately advanced on her.

            "Wait." The woman walked down the steps, the train of her gown flying behind her. "You. Blonde hair. Blue Eyes. **_Yui_**." Everyone stared at the blonde miko, backing away from her slowly.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

            "Miaka! Yui just met Houki!"

            "What! You've got to be kidding me!" Miaka came running out of the kitchen, cooking chopsticks and all. "Holy crap!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

            Yui fidgeted with her fingers. They were sitting in the main hall in front of the emperor. Unlike Miaka, Yui had her head down, her bangs obscuring the view of her eyes.

Nakago was sitting next to her with no expression on his face. They didn't know he was Nakago yet.

            "Yui." Yui looked up someone had just said her name. "Yui." She then heard it again. Turning her head around quickly, Yui tried to find the source of the voice. An instant chill ran through her veins.

            "YUI!" Nakago immediately relaxed as the girl's head popped up, and stared at him. She had just been turning around strangely, scaring the crap out of everyone in the court. She then stared at him with a weak expression on her face. "The emperor was asking you something." Yui immediately nodded, and faced the emperor, murmuring her apologies.

            "As his highness was saying, what brings you to our kingdom, Seiryuu no Miko?" Yui stared. The emperor's face was hidden in shadows. She then stared at the man asking the questions. He was about in his forties, but it was the aura he seemed to emit that Yui didn't like.

            "We are here because Taiitsukun summoned us." She could see his small beady eyes glare at her cruelly. Nakago, at her side, narrowed his eyes. He didn't trust this man at all. Something about him just reeked 'mole'.

            "Oh. I see. So who is your companion?"

            "I am just a friend." The man stared at Nakago cruelly.

            "Your name?"

            "Tsukiniyo Kei. This is my good friend Tsukiniyo Kei." Nakago looked at Yui skeptically. Why in the world had she used his new name?

            "I see. So.."

            "Enough." The voice was soft. "Enough questions." Yui immediately understood it was the emperor. Standing up, she walked up to the man and stood next to him.

            "Boushin-san. Why are you hiding in the shadows?" Immediately, the whole court gasped in horror. The man standing next to Yui tried to drag her away from the throne, but she easily grabbed his wrist, folded his arm behind his back, and flipped him over. Nakago was surprised at first, but he then smirked. He knew that move. He knew it a little too well. "Courtesy of my teacher." Yui flashed him a victory sign before turning back around.

            "How do you know my name?" Yui smiled sadly then.

            "Am I not Miaka's best friend? Am I not the person who laughed with her played with her, fought with her, went to war with her?" Everyone was stunned, even the blonde ex-shogun. "True. When I was here, I was the villain. I **_am_** the villain." Houki immediately stood up, shock covering her pretty features. "I am the one who destroyed the country, who killed millions of innocents, who burnt down villages, and yet I am the one who sat next to her in the hospital as Tamahome gasped to breathe. I am the one who crammed with her for the Jonan entrance exams. And I am the one who reunited her with her soul mate. So, shouldn't I know your name?" Nakago then noticed the small pearls that were tracing down her face. Instantly, she broke out of whatever reverie she was in, and wiped them away before anyone else could see them. But it was too late. Houki had seen them. She had seen the girl's tears. "And anyway, shouldn't I be asking how do you know my name?" Yui smiled the cheery sunshine smile she mastered so long ago.

            "Of course. Of course. Please excuse my behavior." Yui widened the lie on her face.

            "Don't worry. Everyone's allowed to have bad days. Even emperors. How's this? My friend and I would love to have some lunch, actually breakfast, and rest for a bit. Then we can all talk over dinner. Fair?" Yui could see a smile appear on the emperor's face.

            "That's sounds wonderful. Thank you." Yui did a stage bow.

            "My pleasure."

            "Why don't you and your friend go and eat now? I'll have someone prepare rooms for you."

            "Thank you."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

            "Omigod Yui." Tears were streaming down Miaka's face as shock was written all over Taka's face.

            "She was with you when I was dying?" Miaka nodded softly, sniffling. "I didn't know that."

            "She left as soon as Keisuke and Tetsuya showed up. I didn't see her for days then."

            "I can't believe she feels like that! Even after all this time!" Tetsuya slammed his fist down on the table. Keisuke understood Tetsuya's rage. They all did.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

            "Ugh. Sick." Ken bent over the toilet. He had just puked out whatever was in his stomach. He was just feeling so weird. Nauseous, sleepy, sore. Why was this happening to him?! He brushed his silver-brown hair out of his golden-brown eyes and winced as he felt another round coming.

(A/N): Okay, I just finished this chapter and I think I kind of went all weird during the end, but I'll try to make it better in the next chapter. Okay, I wrote that Yui reunites Miaka and Taka, but I don't think that's right. From what I remember it was Keisuke, but I needed to write that, so in this story, it changes to Yui. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!


	8. Resolve and Resurrection

Disclaimer - I have no legal rights over Fushigi Yuugi.

Chapter Eight - Resolve and Resurrection

            Yui sighed as she walked through the gardens. She lied until they could get out of there, and then she ran. She ran away from him. She ran away because she knew he would ask, and that he would pry. And she ran because she knew she couldn't answer him.

**vvvvvvvvvv**

            "Dammit." Nakago cursed. He walked all over the palace and he still couldn't find her. Where was she? Frustrated, he punched the wall next to him.

**vvvvvvvvvv**

            "I'm so weak." Yui sat in front of a small pond. Her hair was falling over her face once again. She just couldn't bear to let anyone see her tears. "I'm so stupid." She laughed bitterly then. "Tetsuya is probably having a fit." She then looked up at the sky. "Am I running, Ojiisan?" Her voice was soft. She then looked back down at the water.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

            Ken walked into the cafe. He was meeting his friends, as always. However, this was serious.

            "Ken!" The brunette turned around to see his three best friends sitting at one of the booths. The only guy between them had dark ebony hair and glinting amber eyes. He was eating a slice of chocolate truffle cake.

            "You still haven't gotten rid of that sweet tooth, have you?" All of them started laughing.

            "Please. Him, and NO sweet tooth?" The young woman started laughing. She had maple brown hair with burgundy steaks, and the most gorgeous silver eyes. The last of the group had purple-black hair and light rose eyes. All four of them shared a secret like no other.

            "So you been feeling it?"

            "Yeah."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

            Yui stared at the water in anger. How long had she been sitting there? Was she really this weak? Her hands tightened into fists. She looked up then. "I'm not going to sit back again." Her body began to radiate energy. "I'm not going to lose again." The pulse became stronger as 'Seiryuu' began to flare on her forehead. "I am not weak!" She stood up then, as lightning flashed through the sky and rain began to fall. 'Kokoro'. 'Bo'. All of them lit up on her body. "I am not Seiryuu no Miko for no reason."

**vvvvvvvvvv**

            Nakago stared at the bean of blue light that seemed to come from the heavens. He smirked then.

**vvvvvvvvvv**

            "Well, well Seiryuu no Miko. We have been waiting." Yui looked up and nearly froze. Standing there were four figures cloaked in black and wielding very dangerous looking weapons. In a split second, they separated, attacking Yui from all different sides. Yui dodged and backed away form all the attacks. She then noticed something. They were just playing with her. Her aura brightened in anger, as she evaded another swipe at her skull, and instantly kicked the figure straight in the gut.

            "Ugh. Bitch!" He glared as he wiped the blood from his mouth. Yui stood still, ready to fight. Instantly all of them threw off their cloaks, and allowed Yui to see their faces.

            "Holy crap." Yui stared. In storybooks, demons were always soon as ugly, unruly monsters, but the four figures in front of her were anything but ugly. They were gorgeous to say the least. She immediately snapped out of her daydream as an arrow nearly sliced her face.

            "Wake up, Seiryuu no Miko. Otherwise, the next one will not miss its target." Yui then noticed that unless she got a weapon form somewhere, she wasn't going to make it. She jumped back a couple steps, making her closer to the palace. She knew she couldn't risk turning her back on the warriors, but how was she going to get a sword or something?! The smallest of the figures, a young boy with ebony hair and eyes smirked as his comrades distracted the girl. He then released his attack.

            "Ow." Yui pushed her self up. She had been hit by a black ki blast and it had hurt. Dusting her clothes off, Yui stared at the four figures in front of her. One of them was the familiar violet haired seishi. The rest though were all ebony. There was only one female, and she was pretty big in size, and it wasn't the way people perceived Soi. Yui's eyes then fell on the smallest of the group. It then hit her. He was the one who had struck her with a ki blast. She then jumped as another nearly hit her.

            "Not bad. Let's see how you deal with this." In the next instant, whoever would walk by would see one cerulean figure being attacked by four moving blurs. Ki blasts and weapons flew everywhere as Yui evaded and attacked. She then noticed that they were getting closer and closer to the palace. Yui then gasped as a ki blast hit a pillar in the main hall.

            "What the........" Yui stared as the ki blast seemed to be absorbed by the pillar. "Okay. Now that's just weird." The figures, as dark seishi as she had begun to call them, scowled. They then turned to face Yui once again. Yui stepped back. Without warning, they had begun attacking again. Yui winced as she felt herself being thrown through a door. What she didn't notice was that they had just entered the main hall where the Emperor, Dowager Empress, and their advisors had been having a discussion. Boushin immediately stood up.

            "What's going on?"

            "Heika-sama! You should leave!" Boushin ripped his arm away form the fear-gripped advisors.

            "Let go of me!" They instantly jumped away from the young man. Meanwhile, Yui didn't notice any of the commotion as another swipe past her cheek, and another ki blast nearly stripped her of one of her limbs.

            "Holy shit!!" The four dark seishi were stunned form a moment as the blonde miko began to spaz. "I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner." She began to pulls something from inside her shirt. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!" To the shock of the surrounding people, Yui pulled out the pendent Seiryuu had given her. "Okay, Seiryuu said that it transforms into a sword, so let's get on with the show!" She had stars in her eyes like her favorite anime character, Yoh usually did. The dark seishi, and the court members just stared. Yui held up the pendent in her hand, but nothing seemed to happen. "Hey! Why won't this thing change?" She then stared at the pendent carefully. There was no button or anything that seemed to be able to transform it into a sword. She then shook the holy artifact. "Come on stupid thing! Transform!" The many people standing there anime-style sweatdropped as the blonde shook the pendent with all her might. "ARGH! COME ON! FOUR GODS OF THE HEAVEN AND EARTH, LEND ME YOUR POWER! PROTECT ME FROM ALL EVIL! I DON'T KNOW! LET LIGHT SHINE IN THE DARKNESS!! **KAIJIN! GIVE ME THE POWER OF THE FOUR SACRED CREATURES!!** JUST CHAnge alrea...dy." Yui stared at the majestic blade in her hand. It was gorgeous to say the least. The blade had the four jewels; sapphire, emerald, diamond, and ruby, engraved down its length, and then they were craved into the handle, making it seem as if there was no handle, just jewels. "Wow."

            "Well. It looks as if you have a weapon." Yui looked up at the thin young man. He was walking towards her with a cruel smirk playing across his lips. Yui allowed her instincts.... well, whatever instincts that she had; to take over as the dark seishi attacked her. The blue aura surrounding her seemed to enlarge to twice it's size and continuity as Yui seemed to just beat down on the four dark warriors. Yui easily evaded the attacks sent at her as she hit the first warrior with the hilt of her sword in the face and then sliced through. She then concentrated on the violet seishi. The warrior seemed to be intent on killing her as he used a pair of twin daggers. Yui used the sword to parry the first and grab it out of his hand as she diced the warrior. She then used the dagger to rid herself of the **_fe_**-male warrior. Now all that was left was the thin young man. He scowled at her as if she was some putrid stench that dared to enter his mouth. He stepped back in a fighting stance for the first time. Yui immediately fell into a stance herself. Who knew what this warrior could do? So far, he seemed to be the head of the operation. They began to circle around, not taking their eyes off each other. A huge bang sound to their sides caused them to jump. The dark seishi immediately recognized the blonde shogun and growled. He came close to the blonde miko, as if he was going to kiss her. Yui tensed as his breath played against her cheek.

            "We'll finish this some other time, Hongo Yui." Backing up, he released some sort of smoke as he disappeared in thin air. Yui stood still has a statue for a second as her mind processed what just happened. Nakago instantly strode over to where she stood.

            "Woah."

            "You always seem to get into trouble when I leave you alone, don't you?" She looked up and glared at the blonde ex-shogun. However, before she could bite back a reply of her own, the blonde grabbed the sword that was in her hands. "Now what do we have here?" He swung it around in perfect form, allowing the air to swish as the blade slashed through it. "So you finally remembered that Seiryuu gave you a holy weapon. Took you long enough." Yui stared.

            "You knew?" The blonde looked at her as he swung the blade around, testing the handling and the balance of the blade.

            "Well, duh." He smirked as he threw the sword into the air, and spun around, catching it in his other hand. Yui glared and snatched the sword from him. Boushin finally stepped up.

            "What just happened?" Both Yui and Nakago turned to face the Emperor.

            "Umm..... Kei. Help." Yui ground his name as she pulled on his sleeve. She then noticed that he had taken off the coat to reveal a black silk dress shirt. Now that wasn't so weird.

            "You just witnessed the attack of dark seishi, Heika-sama." Everyone stared at the blonde, while a horrified look spread across Houki's face.

            "You speak the truth, don't you?" Boushin turned to face his mother. "The underworld has decided to revolt." Shock and horror instantly spread through the room.

            "Hai." Yui had her head down, but then she brought it up. "The underworld has decided to raise a challenge." She looked up to the blonde." Well then, here's its answer." Nakago smirked.

            "You mean to tell me that Tai-yi-jun called you to our world because of this?" Both blondes nodded.

            "And we're going to make the underworld wish it was still in the protection of the barrier." Yui flashed her trademark "V' sign and winking smile. Houki smiled then.

            "Why don't we talk more over some dinner?" Yui then looked outside. It was pretty dark.

            "Sure. Why not?" The two blondes followed the royal figures to where ever they were going. Yui stared at the blade in her hands. For some reason, instead of making her feel better, it had damped her spirits. She was beginning to feel she was just putting on a bravado. Shaking her head, Yui continued to walk, but somehow ended up crashing into a soft and warm wall that smelled of cologne. "Wait a sec, cologne?"

            "What are you talking about?" Yui looked up to see she had banged into Nakago's backside. Instantly, her cheeks seemed to turn red with some unknown fever. She stepped back.

            "Sorry." She mumbled the apology and hastily walked past the blonde. Nakago raised an eyebrow in wonderment. He decided to ignore it, but part of him was still thinking about cold she seemed. He sat down next her and looked her over. She was wearing a black school uniform, which had red ribbons and embroidery. It was exactly like the middle school uniform, but with different colors. He looked up then as the emperor began to talk, but for some reason it was just floating through his ears without registering in his mind. He then heard the emperor stop. He shook his head in wonderment, but then noticed that there was a soft tune playing. Yui's eyes then widened. She immediately dug into her skirt pocket to pull out a small slider phone. It was flashing colors and ringing. She stared at it for a second before sliding on.

            "Moshi-moshi?" Yui glared as her voice came out shaky.

            "Yui? Where are you? I've been trying to reach you for the longest time." Yui's eyes, if possible, widened even more.

            "Shun? SHUN! Omigod Shun! Shun, I'm stuck in Konan, Shun. Shun, you have to call Keisuke for me plea.... Shun?" Yui pulled the phone from her ear slightly as fear crept in her veins. "Shun! Shun! SHUN!!" Her hand trembled as Nakago heard the dial tone in the air. The phone slipped from her hand as her eyes fluttered closed and her body began to sink into the floor. Instantly, Nakago grabbed the girl before she hit the floor. Both the emperor and the former empress looked sort of horrified.

            "I'm sorry about this, Heika-sama, but I think that our dinner has been cut short." Boushin nodded understanding, and motioned for Nakago to take the girl to her room. Nakago walked towards the halls towards the rooms they had been given. He walked into Yui's room, and set the girl down onto the bed softly. He then grabbed the blankets and pulled them over her slim form. He then left the room, allowing the girl to rest.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

            "Who's Shun?" Miaka turned to face the three men in the living room. All of them shrugged, none of them having any better guesses then her.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

            "Damn." A sandy-brown haired, navy-blue eyed 20 year-old young shut his cell phone off. Worry was written all over his boyish features. He hadn't been able to make out what his friend been saying, but something told him that something was going happen. Good or bad, he didn't know.

(A/N): Okay, this is the end of eighth chapter. Finally. This chapter was kind of hard to write, but I hope you like it. I really think parts of the fighting scenes were really choppy and kind of corny, but I couldn't find any way to change them, so forgive me. Please review!


	9. A Sign of Good Things to Come

Disclaimer- I don't own FY.

Chapter Nine- A Sign of Good Things to Come

            Yui groaned softly as she woke. Her head was throbbing slightly as she slid out of the bed. Looking into the mirror, Yui wasn't too surprised to see that she didn't look like the most gorgeous person in the universe. Taking off her suit-jacket and brushing her hair back, Yui decided to visit the balconies. Stepping out of the room, she closed the door slowly to make no noise. As she walked, Yui noticed how the palace seemed to generate warmth. Even though it was night, the air was only a soft cool instead of the chilly air of Kutou that she was used to. Sighing, she hopped onto a railing and sat upon it to look at the view of the palace grounds. Suddenly, she felt someone behind her, and two hands rested over hers.

            "Shh. Chill." Yui sighed at the voice. She then scowled.

            "You scared the crap out of me, jerk!" He chuckled softly, allowing warm caresses of air to brush her cheeks. Yui then leaned back into his chest. "How long have I been sleeping this time?"

            "Only a few hours."

            "So now that they know why we're here, what do we do?" Nakago stared down at Yui for a second.

            "I'm not sure." Yui sighed. "What we must do is still unclear. Whether we have to summon Seiryuu again has not been told."

            "I don't know, Nakago. I'm starting to think that Taiitsukun knew all along that we will have summon Seiryuu." Nakago sighed.

            "Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

            "Kind of. It's just that how are we going to summon Seiryuu. Don't you need all the seishi or all the shinzahos?"

            "Probably."

            "Well, then we're kind of stuck cause frankly, one-you lost two of the shinzahos, and two- we don't even know where Miaka and my shinzahos are!"

            "True, but I'm sure we can find Suzaku no Miko's shinzahos here."

            "Okay, you might have a point there, but what about mine?"

            "That's actually for you to figure out. It will take a lot of introspective thought."

            "Well that sure takes the fun out of everything." Nakago laughed at the sarcasm in Yui's voice.

            "You say that as if you wish not to think about yourself." Yui didn't say anything for a while causing the blonde to think that he might have said something to bring back bad memories. But before he could say anything, Yui spoke up.

            "Well, let's just say that there are some things that I'd rather not relive."

            "Is your past painful, Yui?" Yui wasn't surprised at the directness of his question. She expected it.

            "In some ways, yes. I suppose I might as well tell you, but one thing. Don't get all piteous and sappy on me. 'K?" Nakago smiled softly.

            "Go ahead." Yui sighed, and stared out at the stars. She traced over the constellations of Seiryuu before speaking.

            "Contrary to popular belief, I haven't lived in Tokyo all my life. I used to live in Osaka before. It was a grand, yet traditional style house by a lake. It was my ojiisan's house. I lived there ever since I was born, really. However, my parents didn't live there. They weren't even my legal guardians. My ojiisan was the one who had custody over me. Since my parents were on the verge of getting a divorce, my ojiisan's deemed them unworthy and incompetent to take care of a child." Nakago raised an eyebrow slightly.

            "Incompetent?" Yui laughed slightly.

            "Yeah, I know. It sounds like you." He laughed slightly. "You know, I never noticed the absence of my parents. To most people this may sound weird, but I didn't know them, so I really didn't care about them. They didn't exist to me. Nothing really did expect my ojiisan. I remember I always had a governess taking care of me. She was like a full time babysitter, and also someone that could help me with my schoolwork. So frankly, I didn't need parents. I had the perfect life style." She paused then, taking in a deep breath before continuing. "And that's also where I met Miaka. Her family would come to Osaka ever summer, and they stayed in the house next ours. We became friends pretty easily. Then when I was eleven, I came home from school, like I did everyday. But it wasn't the same. It'd never be the same. The house was dead silent. My governess showed up then, and dragged me into the kitchen. She kept trying to tell me something, but she was hysterical. So I ran to my ojiisan's room to ask him." She bit her lip then. "That was the stupidest thing I've ever done. My ojiisan lay there, over his bed. There was blood everywhere. I really don't remember what happened. I just remember someone just dragging me out of the room by my arm." Nakago then rested his chin on her head, her head curving perfectly into his throat. "So then, I became an orphan. I was about to be sent to an orphanage, but somehow my parents got over their differences, and resaid their vows just so they could take custody of me. And that moved me to Tokyo." Nakago pressed his cheek against her temple in a comforting notion.

            "But now everything's okay?" Yui sighed and curled deeper into his arms, drawing warmth from his body.

            "Well, until the whole Kutou incident. Then, I really didn't want to stay in Tokyo. You understand what I mean by that right?"

            "Yes."

            "Well, you see. I told everyone that I was going to Osaka for the summer, and if I wasn't back by the time school starts, they'd know my answer."

            "What happened?"

            "I couldn't take it. The pain of being in Osaka was too much. It was just horrible. The breakdown I suffered put me in the hospital due to exhaustion, overstressed, fever, hunger, everything. So I kind of got forced back to Tokyo." Nakago just sighed into her hair, his presence comforting enough. "But frankly, it was better for me to be in Tokyo. I was able to really just get over everything by throwing myself into everything. I started dancing again." Nakago raised an eyebrow.

            "You dance?"

            "Yup. I've been dancing for now about 15 years. Plus, I joined track and the swim team."

            "Athletic. That's good." Yui scoffed.

            "Yeah for running away from palace guards?" Nakago chuckled. "But anyway, I think after everything, it wasn't too bad was it?" Nakago smiled.          

            "No." Yui smiled and leaned into him, pulling her knees into her chest. It felt so good to just talk, and not have anyone criticize her or say that it wasn't her fault.

            "So what about you? Most Japanese people don't have naturally blonde hair."

            "Looks who's talking." Yui then blushed slightly.

            "Oh, heh. I kind of forgot about that." Nakago just smiled.

            "Well to tell the truth, I'm from Paris."

            "Viva la France, yeh?"

            "Yeah. I'm not exactly fond of speaking French, such a hard language. But anyway, I lived in the darker part of Paris with my mother and father. I've always been an only child, don't know why really. So, my mother worked as a chef/waitress at a local cafe. And my dad... Frankly, I really didn't know. Well, everything was great, you know. It was like the perfect family home. Not too many fights or anything, but it's wasn't like a Barbie doll atmosphere. It was nice."

            "Sounds like your childhood was pretty happy."

            "Yeah. Well, as they say 'enjoy it while you can'. And I really hope I did. When I was 11, my mother fell sick, and soon died of some hereditary disease, leaving my father and I. My father after that started drinking a lot. He became a full-blown alcoholic. It was disgusting. And then, he became abusive. Physically. He'd use me as an outlet for anger, pain, whatever. Sometimes he'd just beat me for the hell of it." Yui's eyes widened and her grip on Nakago's hands became tighter. "Frankly, I couldn't go to school like that, so one of my neighbors, Cheri I think her name was, would help me cover up the bruises. I don't know how she knew, but it was a great help, because, frankly, I'm not to keen on buying make-up. So I got used to it over the years, but then one day, I don't know what happened. I was about 15 at the time. I'm not sure if something happened or I did anything, but he just started going crazy on me. I barely remember it. All I remember was lying in the street, and I could hear the sound of cop cars. I woke up a week later in the hospital. I then found out that my father wasn't even my biological father. I was the son of Tsukiniyo Akira, and as soon as I was discharged, I was thrown on a plane to Japan." Yui didn't say anything. She tried to stare up at the man, but she couldn't read his expression. "Due to my injuries, I spent about my first few weeks in Japan at home. But that was good. It allowed me to work on my Japanese. I guess I could adjust since my name was Japanese, and my mother had taught me some of the language. But I really had to work hard on getting rid of my accent." Nakago then noticed that the blonde was frowning. He softly nudged her head with his chin. "You shouldn't frown. You look much cuter when you're smiling." Yui glared at him, but he could see the tint in her cheeks and the glow in her eyes. "Anyway, that's right about when I started receiving my memories. And the worst part about it was that it was right around high school entrance exams."           

            "Ouch," Yui replied, sympathetically.

            "Yeah. Then, by some weird miracle, I got into Jonan." Yui stared.

            "You went to Jonan?" He nodded. "Wow." Yui then closed her eyes, and just allowed the warmth of his body, and the cool breeze to lull her to sleep. She then cracked open one eye. "You shouldn't stand in the shadows, Boushin-san." Nakago raised an eyebrow as the young emperor blushed slightly, and joined them at the balcony edge.

            "Good evening Heika-sama." Boushin nodded his head to the blonde's greeting.

            "Shouldn't we be saying night instead of evening?" Nakago smiled slightly.

            "So what brings you away from your chambers, Boushin-san?" The young brunette man smiled softly.

            "I just wanted to get away from all the advisors, and things. It seems as if all they want for me to do is get married." Yui and Nakago nodded their heads in comprehension.

            "May I ask you age?" Nakago questioned.

            "Of course. I am 23 years of age. May I ask yours?" he questioned the blonde man.

            "I am 25. Not too much older than yourself." Boushin nodded.

            "Wow. I feel small. I'm only 18." Yui sniffled, teasing the two men. Nakago glared, pinching her side sharply, causing her to yelp. "That hurt!" She rubbed her side, her lips in a full-blown pout. Both men chuckled softly at the girl's antics.

            "So what really going on in our worlds?" Yui stared out.

            "We're not too sure, Boushin-san. All we can tell now is that Taiitsukun wants us to summon Seiryuu. And for that, we may require your assistance." Boushin nodded. "But we can leave all that stuff for tomorrow morning." Boushin smiled at the blonde as she yawned slightly. Her blue orbs closed slightly, serenity ever present on her face. Boushin sighed. She was much different that the stories he had heard. Maybe something had changed her from how the people their world remembered her. The blonde man then easily picked her up, cradling her into his arms, against his chest. She didn't open her eyes or even struggle against him. A soft protest was easily muffled in her throat, as sleep began to over take her small body. Nakago sighed. She was way too irresponsible. He then looked up at the emperor.

            "I bid you good night, Heika-sama." The young man nodded, allowing Nakago to walk away. Nakago relaxed a bit as he walked into the girl's room. He easily set her down on the bed, which caused another protest, but he ignored it. He then pulled the covers over her body, allowing her to sink into the warmth of bed, falling an even deeper sleep. He then walked in his own room, and finally decided to sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

            "Wow, I didn't Yui's past was so bad," Taka remarked softly. Miaka had been quiet the whole time, not saying a single word.

            "But what about Nakago?" No one said a word.

            "I guess he's seen his share of bad things as well," Miaka finally managed to say.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

            "Hey!" The brunette woman looked up to see her friends staring at her expectantly.

            "Sorry. I guess I must've spaced out." Ken narrowed his eyes slightly.

            "What did you feel?" The girl's eyes widened. "Save it. I know for a fact that you're the most sensitive to others out of all of us. What did you feel?" She looked down, twisting her hands into her lap.

            "Sadness. Pain. Loneliness. It felt horrid. I just wanted to stop the pain, in any way I could." A warm, calloused hand warm around hers, warming her flesh. She looked up into amber pools, finding strength in them. "I want to help this person," she whispered softly.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

            Nakago frowned slightly as he felt light hit his closed eyes. It was bright. Too bright. Sighing, he opened his eyes to see a white lotus flower falling towards of him. He got up, the blanket falling off of his shoulders, as the flower floated into his palm. He stared at it. For some reason, the small lotus seemed to comfort him. He knew it was a sign of good things to come.

(A/N): Okay, now this has got to be the weirdest and most disturbing chapter I've written so far. --;; But anyway, the past thing wasn't to get pity, but to create a sense of compassion and understanding between the two. Plus, the whole flower popped out of nowhere. But I hope you like it!! **Also, the thing about speaking French is just a line in the story!!! It has no other meaning to it!!! **So leave one!!

To Ryven 64 -- Well, well. Nice to see some appreciation. Especially after the fact that everyone just missed chapter six........ -.- Anyway, yes. Fun chapter, nay? Glad you liked!

Leave one please!

** v**


	10. Allie

Disclaimer - I do not own Fushigi Yugi

Chapter Ten -- Allie

"Morning already? This place is messed up," mumbled one very exhausted blonde child. She crawled out of the bed, and stumbled to the bathroom. After washing, she stepped out of her room, and began to walk the hallways. A few seconds later, she realized that she, unfortunately, was completely lost. "Crap" Yui muttered.

"Lost, Yui-san?" Yui jumped at the sound of a smooth baritone filling the hall. She turned around to see the current emperor of Konan leaning against the wall.

"Since when do emperors lean against the wall, like some common hoodlum, and flirt with every girl that comes their way?" the girl asked, smirking slightly. Boushin laughed.

"Since now it seems," he replied with no hesitation, surprising the blonde.

"Didn't expect that. Well, Boushin-san, since you've been so kindly deposited here, care to help me find out where one could receive breakfast?" The tall man laughed, and nodded, walking towards an unknown destination. Yui ran after the man as he glided through the halls of the palace. The two arrived at the main hall, their appearances causing the people in it to fall dead silent.

"Good morning," Boushin greeted, unfazedly. Yui just kept her mouth shut. The many watched as the emperor walked towards his private dining room with the girl following him. As soon as the two were out of sight, the hall was abuzz with people murmuring and spreading rumors.

"Ah, Boushin-chan. There you are," Houki greeted as she saw her son walk in. She then noticed Yui behind him. "Good morning Yui." Yui looked up in surprise.

"Good morning," she returned a bit surprised. "Oh! Umm... sorry about last night." Houki smiled.

"That is alright. You needn't worry about it." Yui smiled as she walked over to the table and sat down.

"Yeah. Especially after you expended so much ki in that fight," Nakago remarked dryly. Yui turned and glared at him.

"Nice to see you too," she replied sarcastically. Both son and mother watched the exchanged between the two blondes in amusement. One second, they were fighting. The next, they would be talking and laughing. What a relationship!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Miaka!" Keisuke called from the kitchen. Not hearing any response, he popped his head out to see that his three companions were sleeping soundly on the couches. Smiling softly, Keisuke walked over and grabbed the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho, so he could keep reading on whatever was happening to their friend.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"So you want us to help you find Miaka-san's shinzaho?" Both blondes nodded. Boushin sighed then. "I frankly would not know where to even start," he softly said.

"Hey! HALT!" Sounds of a commotion reached the room. Immediately, Boushin and Nakago were on their feet. A figure burst through the door followed by many guards. A black cloak hid the person's identity.

"Yui." Yui looked up to see Nakago standing right next to her. "Give me the amulet." She nodded, and handed the blonde the amulet. He took it, the item transforming by just his touch. He held it in a casual yet firm grip. The figure then lunged at him, trying to get past him. Nakago easily countered the move, and struck the person back. The person got to their feet, and blocked off the attacks of the guards that seemed to have no effect on them. They easily evaded each attack until they were face to face with the blonde ex-shogun. Both glared down at each other until Nakago disappeared, and attacked the figure from the back. As he was about to deliver a stunning blow, the figure put their hands in surrender.

"PLEASE! STOP! I AM NOT YOUR OPPENENT!" Nakago backed slightly, his eyes narrowing in distrust. Yui stepped in front of Nakago, stopping his movement.

"Who are you? Why should we trust you?" The figure straightened up, and removed the hood of the cloak. It revealed bright, golden looks falling into a handsome face. High cheekbones, a small nose, full rosy lips, and eyes that matched the golden looks. The young man was immensely beautiful.

"I am a seishi of Kiiroi-sama. I was sent to help you." Nakago seemed unconvinced.

"How do we know that Kiiroi is not one of the gods that wants the destruction of the dimensional barrier?" The young man stared in surprise.

"But I was informed that you have already encountered Kuroi and Murasaki seishi," he replied back, confusion apparent in his features.

"Wait. We did." All stared at the blonde miko. "First the purple haired people, and then that freaky black haired baka," she muttered, not noticing that all attention was upon her.

"YES! That's them!" The man seemed relieved. Seeing that he meant no harm, Nakago allowed the sword to transform back into the amulet and handed it to Yui.

"So why are you here?"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Shun-kun?" The said boy turned around to see a little girl, no older than seven standing in the doorway. "Shun-kun? When are you going to take Neko-chan to the doctor?" Shun smiled slightly. The girl was quite petite, her curly, dark-auburn locks pulled up in two odango buns. In her arms was a small black kitten.

"Shall we go now, Yuiren-chan?" he asked, standing up. She nodded. Smiling, he picked her up into his arms, and walked towards the door, grabbing his car keys.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Yui stared at the young man. He seemed nice enough, but his eyes were a bit unnerving. They reminded her of cat eyes.

"What is your name?" the blonde ex-shogun questioned all of a sudden.

"My name? Well, my seishi namesake is Soi," the young man replied, smiling. Both Yui and Nakago choked on their own food. Coughing, Yui regained her breath while Nakago closed his eyes for a moment, swallowing whatever was in his mouth. "Are you alright?" Soi asked, his golden eyes showing concern. Yui nodded. "Well, anyway, my brother seishi usually address me as So-kun. I suppose you may use that if you prefer."

"So-kun is great," Yui replied reassuringly, her smile a bit strained. Nakago nodded slightly, his mind still trying to get rid of the shock.

"Oh!" **_So-kun _**exclaimed suddenly. "I forgot to tell you, but before I came to find you, Suzaku-sama gave me a clue to where the shinzaho is hidden. I believe he said it was '_royalty's hope'_." Both Yui and Nakago stared at each other.

"What could that refer to?" Nakago and Soi turned to face the emperor.

"I'm not sure, Heika-sama," the young man said. Abruptly, Yui stood up, and ran off. Nakago cursed, and ran after her. Yui skid through the halls, her feet slapping against the marble. She then burst through two intricately craved and adorned doors, and just stopped. Nakago stopped behind her to see that they had entered the shrine of Suzaku. Yui hesitantly took a step forward. The place looked untouched, as if no one had entered in here since the last time Miaka had tried summoning the beast god. She softly walked up to the statue that stood in the middle of the shrine, and looked up at it. Nakago then entered into the shrine. The air felt heavy, old.

"Suzaku is crying." Nakago looked up at Yui in surprise. She sounded distant, as if speaking to an unknown enigma.

"What?" Yui turned around slightly.

"Look. There are tears sliding down his cheeks." Nakago walked up to where the girl was standing and looked up to where she was indicating. Barely visible were small crystal droplets, sliding down the bird's cheeks. "See. He's crying."

"What's going on?" Both blondes turned around to see Boushin walking into the room. "What is this place?" Both stared.

"Somebody please tell me he did not just ask that," Yui said, disbelief dripping in her tone.

"Hate to tell ya, but I think he just did," Nakago replied sarcastically. Yui glared at him.

"Arigatou. I really needed," she snapped back. "But, seriously, you've never been in here before, Boushin-san?" The young man shook his head.

"Never." Nakago's eyes narrowed slightly.

"But where do you pray to Suzaku then?" he asked.

"The shrine in the eastern gardens of the palace." Both Yui and Nakago exchanged glances.

"Alright. Somebody better tell us what the hell is going on? Why has a new shrine been built when this one already existed? And why doesn't anyone know about it?!" Yui stared at the emperor and Dowager empress. Yui's eyes narrowed as no one stepped to answer her. She clenched her hands into tight fists, her nails piercing the skin of her palms, drawing blood.

"The monk." Yui jerked at the sound of Nakago's voice. "This reeks of the monk. Soi! You said that Suzaku gave you the message, right?

"Well, umm, it was a Nyan-nyan who told me." Nakago smirked.

"Exactly. Houki-san, it is custom to keep a tribute to the seishi. Usually this is done by keeping an item that was once in their possession in the shrine." Houki sighed slightly, and nodded. She walked up to one of the walls. Yui then noticed the thin stripe of red going through the beige walls. At first she had thought it had been for decoration, but now she knew it wasn't. Houki pulled at the thin stripe, revealing a drawer in which a few items lay. Among them were Hotohori's sword, Nuriko's bracelets, and Chichiri's staff. Nakago walked over and tried to pick up the staff, only to drop on contact. "Damn." Yui reached past Nakago's arm, and touched it, only to recoil in pain.

"Oww.. That hurt. But anyway, what do you propose we do now, genius?" Nakago glanced at Yui through slits. Both then turned around, and stared at the emperor. "No way."

"Come on!" Nakago urged.

"I doubt it'll work. It's not like he's Hotohori or something! I mean, I don't think they share the same chemical make-up." Nakago raised an eyebrow slightly before replying.

"But he does have enough of a resemblance, and frankly, they might share some chemical make-up. I mean, whom else did he get the 'Y' from? Unless you're suggesting that Houki is the one with the fr...." Yui sighed in defeat.

"Fine!" Nakago smirked slightly at his victory.

"Heika-sama. Can you come here for a moment?" The young man stared in suspicion, but obliged. "Can you pick up the monk's staff?" Both Nakago and Yui watched in anticipation as the brunette man walked over to the staff, and reached for it. On contact, the staff trans formed into a thin sword, beautifully craved, the hilt adorned with ribbons, diamonds, and such.

"Woah."

"I think I was just proved correct. As always," Nakago stated, smirking. If looks could kill, Yui's glare would have placed the blonde ex-shogun already in the next set of people ready for re-incarnation.

"Shut up, you egotistical, pig-headed bastard," Yui replied, before turning to face Soi.

"Well, at least you've found it. I'm sorry that I gave you wrong information," the man said. Yui smiled.

"Don't worry about it."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"They found it!" Keisuke cheered, as three very cranky people crawled into the kitchen.

"What the hell are you yelling for, dumbass?" Tetsuya added, rubbing his eyes.

"Yui and Nakago found Miaka's shinzaho." All three orbs popped open.

"Really? That's great!" Miaka smiled, happiness flooding throughout her slim form. "Go Yui," she whisper softly, before butting into Taka and Keisuke's conversation.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Ken! What's wrong?" The brunette choked on his drink, his golden pupils dilated. Suddenly, a soft red light emitted from his neck, as 'hoshi' was set in his flesh.

"Holy shit," the ebony haired man murmured. "I think we have problems."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N): Okay, I got the tenth chapter done! Whoo!!! Anyway, this is a bit short, but it has a lot going on, and plus, I couldn't think of anything more. So leave one!!

To Midnight Shade – Thank you for reading! I'm glad that you like that story! Also, I'm happy to see that you enjoyed the pasts.

To Otaku-no-Miko – I'm glad to see that you like reading this story! Thank you so much for reviewing.

Now about chapter nine --- I noticed that I forgot to put something in that really confused everyone. So clear things up, here's a short summary of the chapter :: **Yui and Nakago share their separate pasts. Yui talks about how she lived in Osaka with her grandfather until his death. Nakago replies by telling her that he is half-French, and then talks about his abusive "father". Overall, the chapter mostly talks about the pain the two suffered. **So I hope this clears things up. So sorry about all the confusion.

Well, hope you like this chapter! Please leave one!!!!****


	11. Journey

Disclaimer - I do not own Fushigi Yuugi.

**Chapter Eleven - Journey**

"Come on. Let's get him on the bed." The amber-eyed man struggled with the semi-prone form of Ken, as he made his way to one of the guest rooms in which the emperor-incarnate resided. Meanwhile, the brunette woman walked into her kitchen, and began brewing some tea.

"Hey Sai, can you shut the door?" she called to where the violet haired woman stood. Snapping out of her reverie, she turned around and shut the door, walking into the kitchen. She walked over and sat down at the coffee table while her friend pulled out three cups. "He'll be fine, Sai-chan," the brunette spoke then. Sai looked up to see her holding a cup of warm sweet tea. Sai took the cup from her, and sipped it softly, the taste of tea calming her.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you sure you need to leave so soon?" Boushin asked. Yui smiled softly, and nodded.

"We have to find the shinzahos, Boshin-san. Our existences depend on it." The man bowed his head in defeat and understanding. Houki stood up then, approaching the two blondes. She bent and hugged Yui.

"Well then, good luck on your search. And may the gods protect you," she wished. "And to you as well, Nakago-san," she whispered quietly as she looked up at him. His eyes widened slightly.

"Nani?" She smiled then, a melancholy smile. She released Yui, and stepped in front of the tall man.

"Your appearance and your reputation has always made you a legend in every country. The man with hair like then sun, and eyes of the deepest, clearest lake." Boushin's brow furrowed.

"What are you talking about, Ma-ma?" She smiled slightly.

"Nothing the emperor needs to worry about." She began walking out the room then. "Be sure to make sure that Yui-san and Kei-san have the best to travel with, Boushin." She disappeared then. Yui looked up at the blonde worriedly. His eyes has lost their sparkle, and fallen into a dull shade. He then bowed to Boushin, and left the room quietly. Yui hastily bowed, and ran after him.

"Naka--?"

"Don't call me that!" he snapped. It wasn't loud, but just the tone of his voice told Yui that he was upset.

"What happened?" He didn't answer causing her to double her speed, and grab his arm. She forced him then to look down at her. Surprise hit her as her light blue orbs hit his cold, life-less seiran. His expression had faded into exactly what her memory of him had been. A mask. Complete nothingness. He pulled his arm from her grasp, and walked into his chambers, slamming the doors behind him. Yui stared sadly at the closed doors. She couldn't even feel his mind anymore. He had completely blocked her out.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"How did she know?" Taka finally asked.

"Who knows, man. All that matters is that blondie has frozen on Yui," Tetsuya replied. Miaka looked up then, staring at Tetsuya with a dark look.

"And since when do you care, Tetsuya-**_san_**?" The three men stared in surprise at the malicious tone of the usually happy-go-lucky brunette. Getting up, Miaka walked out of the room and into her own, closing the door behind her.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Yui sighed and closed her eyes, falling down onto the bed. Sighing into the soft sheets, she tiredly recalled the whole day. She had met an ally, and finally found Suzaku's shinzahou, but where did it all leave her? With no plan of action and a wall between her and the only person who can really make a difference? This didn't help at all. Turning over, she opened up her eyes and stared at the plain ceiling of the room.

"Why are you shutting me out?" She sighed. He wasn't going to answer. Yui just turned to her side and fell into an uneasy sleep.

**xvx**

_A little girl about the age of five sat on the steps of hallway in front of the doorway to a parlor. Her hair was done in two braids at the side, and she was dressed a light blue, umbrella skirt dress, whose shade shade matched her eyes and the ribbons tied at the ends of her plaited hair. From where she sat in the darkened hallway on a plush carpet, she could see two people sitting on the couch, while her grandfather was nowhere in sight. But she could hear his voice clearly as he talked with them. The people was actually a couple who seemed quite distraught at the moment. The woman was clearly troubled, tears whelming up in her deep emerald eyes, as her coconut brown head kept shaking in denial. The man, however, seemed angered, his deep brown eyes showing his emotions, even though his semi-long black strands of hair seemed to conceal them completely._

**xvx**

_"But Otousan! We need to see her!" the woman cried. The older man turned around harshly, fixing her with a cold, hard glare._

_"You need to see her? Absolutely not," he replied coldly, but calmly. "I have allowed you into my house, treated you with civility, but I will not allow you to see her! You do not deserve to see her!" The woman sobbed slightly._

_"We know! We know! But we want to make amends! Onegai!" she cried, trying to win the man over through sympathy and pity. But the old man stood untouched. _

_"Iie. I will not allow you to see my grand daughter." The young man jumped up, outraged._

_"Is she not our daughter as well!? What give.."_

**xvx**

_"Yui!" The little girl looked up to see one of the few maids looking down at her. _

_"Hai?" The woman gave her an unpleased look._

_"What are you doing here, chibi-chan?" She held out her hand then. "Now come on. You need to have your afternoon snack." Yui nodded, and stood up, brushing off her dress before taking the woman's hand. _

**vvvvvvvvv**

Nakago snapped open as he jumped from his resting position. He then grabbed onto his head. That memory! The cruelty of it all. Taking in a calming breath, he began to practice martial arts form. His punches shot through the air as his kicks sliced into it. His body moved at a furious pace, his mind forgetting his surroundings and just concentrating on the movements, the tension, the pull of each and every muscle. Sweat began to slip off his pale, taut forehead, trailing down the side of his face, and then taking the dive after it reached his chin.

_"You will be a prince, Ayuru-chan."_

He turned then, suddenly launching out a spin-kick.

_"You have always been my son."_

Nakago executed a jumping cartwheel in the air, and landed into a sweep kick-to-spin kick combo.

_"You wanted something, and you used the best means to aquire it! I can't blame you for that!" _

He stopped then. The line Yui had used. "Something he wanted." So what did he want now? He stopped then as he noticed the white lotus sitting on the bedside table.

_"I want to win this! I want to prove to myself that I'm not weak!"_

Smiling slightly, he grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat off himself and went off to find his blonde miko.

_"Let's fight this together."_

**vvvvvvvvv**

"You never were weak, little one." Taiitsukun stared at the seiran eyed god that sat there, hovering over a calm lake. "You're feeling the pull too, aren't you Ma-ma?" Taiitsukun smiled at the god referred to her as mother.

"Yes." She then lifted herself up and floated over next to him. He looked at her with calm eyes, an expression showing that he had been meditating all day to keep his hold on now all four countries.

"Are you worried?" Her expression then changed slightly, showing off how old she really was.

"If your miko does not hurry, she will cease to exist, Seiryuu," she replied before drifting off into space.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"What does she mean, "cease to exist"?!!" Tetsuya cried out.Keisuke sat there with a brooding look covering his features, while Tamahome had gone to get Miaka.

"What are you talking about?" Keisuke and Tetsuya looked up to see Miaka there with a horrified look on her face. "What do you mean!?" She asked. She walked over to Keisuke, kneeling down in front of him. "It has something to do with Yui and Nakago, doesn't it?" Keisuke nodded. Miaka bowed her head. All of sudden, a ruby aura surrounded the brunette as she began chanting. 'Suzaku' lit up on her forehead as the book also glowed red.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Holy Suzaku." Boshin stared up at the golden statue of his god. "Call Yui-san, and Kei-san immediately," he ordered.

**vvvvvvvvv**

Nakago sighed as he knocked again on Yui's door. Finally, he just opened the door to see the blonde miko sprawled across the bed, sleeping. He padded over and leaning over the bed, brushed her locks back, revealing her troubled features.

"Yui, wake up," he whispered softly. The girl stirred slightly. She turned over then and looked up at him. "Ohayo."

"Ohayo," she replied groggily. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"I'm not sure." Yawning, Yui sat up and stretched.

"And what have you been doing?" He smiled then, allowing her to see that he was better. She could now feel his presence again. "I see that you've been thinking. Well, that's not going to get you off the hook," she remarked dryly. Before he could reply, a guard appeared at the door.

"Yui-sama, Kei-sama! Heika-sama has called for you! Hurry!" Both Yui and Nakago tensed at the urgency in the man's tone. Both jumped off the bed and followed the man back to the shrine. Both blondes stared up at the glowing bird in surprise.

"I see that you don't even know what is going on." Yui and Nakago turned to see Boushin standing there, obviously worried.

"When did it start?" Yui asked. Meanwhile, Nakago walked up to the glowing figure.

"Just a while back. I'm not too sure." Yui's brow furrowed.

"Ha..."

"Someone is chanting." Both looked over to the tall man.

"Nani?" He turned back slightly to look at Yui from the corner of his eyes.

"Someone is chanting. I believe it is Miaka." Yui frowned in frustration as she walked over to the blonde. Listening carefully, she could know also pick up the sounds of a female voice chanting.

"It is Miaka," she finally confirmed. "But why would she be chanting?" Nakago's eyes narrowed then.

"We have to leave. Now. Soi!" The seishi showed up.

"Hai?"

"We're leaving." Yui jumped then as the blonde began to walk away.

"But why so sudden?" Nakago paused to look down at her.

"Your friend would only be chanting if she knew something was going to happen. You said that the one's who were reading the book would be able to read Taiitsukun's thoughts as well, no?"

"Yea, but... Omigod." Yui's eyes widened in horror. She took off on a run then. Nakago followed her lead. Something was going to happen. He could just sense it.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Ah, Hitonaka-san." The tall man smiled at one of his close friends.

"How are you Aki?" The ebony-haired man smiled.

"Good. And you and your Inu-chan?" The broader man laughed.

"He's perfectly fine." The two men smiled. This was their way to relax. From the outside, it looked like a doctor and a veterinarian would meet up at a local cafe and talk over a kettle of tea. For them, it was a weekly reconnaissance between two best friends.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Yui jumped up onto the horse. Nakago climbed on behind her. Beside them, Soi already sat on his horse. Boushin and Houki stood, watching them.

"I'm sorry to just leave on you like this, Boushin-san." The young emperor smiled at the blonde girl.

"Not at all, Yui-san. You are here for a purpose. Don't let me get in your way." Houki then came up to Yui, and took her slender wrist. She began to tie a red string around it.

"You keep safe now, Yui-san," she whispered. "You are the hope of our worlds now." She then turned slightly, and took Nakago's wrist, tying a similar thread around his wrist. "You too, Nakago."

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" The woman smiled.

"It is not the title that you scorn, but the memories themselves." Nakago stared quietly, taking in her words.

"Then will you tell your son who I really am?"

"I already know, Nakago-san." All turned and stared at the emperor of Konan.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**"WHAT??!!" **

**"HE KNOWS!!!???"**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(A/N): Finish! HAH! That was a bit evil, but I'm out of inspiration. _

_Anyways, it's been quite a while, hasn't it? Well, in this chapter, it's kind of like the action is finally gonna start. And they finally get going. Also, I put in a couple flashbacks scenes which just sort of came to me. Frankly, I think this fic is getting too influenced by my other one, All Falls Down (which at the moment is going through a major re-vamp....). _

_Now, I'm just going to put in a **list of characters** that a few people have asked me for.... (since I do use different ways to refer to them) The first six are in order of how fast my brain is working. The rest are in order of first appearances._

_1 - **Hongo Yui** (our heroine!) I do refer to her as "blonde girl" or "blonde miko" at times._

_2- **Nakago** (the hero?) His real name was "Gi Ayuru", but it's also "Tsukiniyo Kei", since he's been reincarnated. And yes, he's a blonde too._

_3 - **Yuki Miaka** (Supporting female lead) I refer to her sometimes as "Suzaku no Miko" or brunette._

_4 - **Yuki Keisuke** (Would he be considered a supporting male?) I just refer to him by his name, nothing else._

_5 - **Tetsuya** (Does he have a last name?) Just Tetsuya, nothing else._

_6 - **Taka** (Supporting male lead) I think I might refer to him as Tamahome at some time, but I'm not sure._

_7 - **Taiitsukun** (The elderly person that knows everything. Every movie has one...) I something refer to her as "the creator" or "Tai-yi-jun", which is the Chinese pronunciation. _

_8 - **Seiryuu** (Another one of those people who know everything.) I refer to him as "seiren eyed god", and that's it._

_9 - **Adia** (Just a one scener.) He's not going to show again. At least, I don't think he will._

_10 - **Subaru** (A one scener) I have no plans at the moment to go back to her._

_11 - **Toroki** (Another one scener) The same with him._

_12 - **Dark Seishi** (The villain's henchmen?) You will see these guys a lot. And yes, I know their name is kind of corny..... _

_13 - **Houki** (The regal person that everyone fears.) Houki is sometimes referred as the "Dowager Empress" which I think means mother of the emperor. Well, that's how they used it in "Anastasia"._

_14 - **Boushin** (The regal person that everyone likes.) Boushin is referred as his name, "heika-sama", and I think that's it._

_15 - **Soi** (An ally) Soi is just gong to referred as Soi, because I can't think of any other thing. _

_ 16 - **Ra Ken** (One of those people who's identity is a big part of the story) You'll find out.... _

_ 17 - **Sai** (One of those people who's identity is a big part of the story) You'll find out.... _

_ 18 - **Brunette Female** (One of those people who's identity is a big part of the story) You'll find out.... _

_ 19 - **Ebony haired, amber eyed Male** (One of those people who's identity is a big part of the story) You'll find out.... _

_ 20 - **Shun** (One of those people who's identity is a big part of the story) You'll find out.... _

_ 21 - **Yuiren** (One of those people who's identity is a big part of the story) You'll find out.... _

_ 22 - **Hitonaka** (One of those people who's identity is a big part of the story) You'll find out.... _

_23 - **Aki** (One of those people who's identity is a big part of the story) You'll find out.... _

_And that's it... _

_Wow, I have a lot more characters that I thought...... The ones with question marks around them are the ones I haven't completely explained. Yet. Anyways, I'll post a complete list around the last chapters, just in case. _

_Now to the reviewers::_

_To Midnight Shade - Wow, you are hyper... Anyways, yes I've finally gotten back to writing. And here's your character list. Thank you and you're welcome! _

_To Otaku-no-Miko - Really? So will you review this one too? big puppy eyes And yes, that whole thing with their pasts is my fault. Bah! Anyways, thanks for the review!  
_

_Till the next one, Ja!_

_**(and review!)**_


	12. Onwards to the Frozen Realm

Disclaimer - FY belongs to Watase Yu, and I'm not Watase Yu.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve - Onwards to the Frozen Realm**

Yui sighed as she leaned back into Nakago's chest. They had been traveling for nearly two hours now, and her butt was killing from the saddle. She then sighed as she tried to come up with a plan, but their departure from the palace stuck in her head.

_**xvx**_

_**"WHAT?"** Yui and Nakago stared the smiling emperor. _

_"I've known from the day you stepped foot in the palace. Call it intuition. Do not worry. I am pleased to know that the man who was responsible for my father's death is nothing like what some people said of him. You are just as human as I am. I can live with the fact that my father gave his life for Konan because he was a warrior as well." Nakago then bowed his head towards Boushin. The young man smiled. "Now go. Our worlds need you." Nodding, Nakago and Soi kicked the horses into a fast gallop. Boushin stared, watching as the figures faded away._

_"They will be fine." Boushin turned to his mother, and smiled._

_"I know."_

_**xvx**_

"Ahh... Nakago-san?" Both blondes looked over at the male riding next to him.

"Yes?" Nakago finally asked. The Kiiroi seishi fidgeted nervously.

"What's wrong, Soi?" Yui asked, disturbed by his behavior.

"I'm sens..." His words stopped short as Soi pulled his horse to halt. In front of them stood a waiting platoon of demons, captained by a dark seishi.

"Tomite," Soi growled, as he jumped off his horse. The dark seishi smirked.

"Well, well. Look who it is. Kiiroi seishi Soi. Are you so pathetic that you're siding with the humans now?" Soi growled, golden energy crackling around him. Nakago also jumped off, leaving Yui in control of both horses. He had taken the talisman and was now holding the sword in the loose grip.

"Why isn't he female?" Nakago asked mockingly. "I mean, aren't dark seishi supposed to be opposites of us? Well, if I remember correctly, Tomite was male." The dark seishi growled at the blonde ex-shogun.

"How dare you? Pathetic human, I will tear you apart limb from LIMB!" Whipping his blade out the sheath, he lunged at Nakago. Predicting his movements, Nakago easily evaded the seishi and turned, kicking him in the back. The seishi hit the ground and growled. Immediately jumping to his feet, Tomite rushed at Nakago again. Nakago watched his blade and easily parried his first attack and swung back at him.

Meanwhile, Soi jumped up, releasing golden lightning at the platoon of demons. The attack separated them, as Soi landed in the middle of them. Taking out a pair of nunchaku, Soi struck one in the face as it approached him. Kicking the same demon, he pushed himself off the creature, vaulting up into the air to summon another lightning storm.

"Stand still!" Nakago ducked and dodged another swipe from Tomite. He came up with his own blade and performed a fencing lunge. Tomite evaded the lunge, but was still nicked on the side by Nakago. Nakago then corrected his movement and slashed at Tomite's side. The seishi growled and jumped back and then charged at the blonde. Nakago simply vaulted into the air and landed behind Tomite, once again kicking him in the back. **"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DIE!"** The dark seishi screamed in rage as he picked himself off the ground and turned around, blindly swiping at the blonde. Nakago cursed. The seishi had just gotten faster. Hastily, Nakago began dodging and parrying the strikes until he heard a very familiar female scream.

"Shitta!" Yui cursed as she jumped away from the horses. The metal tip of sword then came into her vision. A dark seishi, this time female, smirked down at her.

"Hpmh. So this is what is going to stop Kuroi-sama," she began cockily. "What a waste of flesh." She nicked Yui's pale neck softly, drawing a thin line of blood. Yui glared, looking up at her darkly. The female leaned down, smiling coldly. "What are you going to do, little girl? There's no big strong man to save you. So what are you going to do?" Yui straightened then.

"Kick your ass," she answered as she jumped up, kicking the woman in the stomach. The female flew back, landing ungracefully on her butt while the blade flew out of her hand. She got up then, spitting out the ground.

"Looks like the kitten has some claws after all," she remarked coldly. Yui smirked, mimicking a fighting stance she had seen Nakago use.

"Kitten, huh? Let me introduce the lioness, then." The woman scoffed, jumping towards Yui. She launched a one-two punch combo, hitting the blonde square in the chest. The blonde, however, retaliated with a harsh left hook and then a snap kick in the gut. She capped the combo with a ki blast. The woman went flying back, her head hitting against the ground. She groaned, getting back to her feet. "Like my new trick? I just learned it!" Yui cheered as the woman glared at her. She then lunged at Yui, kicking her in the shoulder. Yui fell back with the force of the kick. The female seishi, however, wasn't finished. She jumped up, trying to kick Yui in the face. The blonde rolled over violently, barely dodging the hit. She kicked, hitting the woman in the lower abdomen, and then jumped to her feet. She then jumped at the seishi, hitting her with a spin kick and then with an elbow in the face. Yui smirked coldly at the sound of a broken nose.

"Why you little brat!" the seishi shrieked. "ARRGH!" She released a barrage of metal spikes. Yui's eyes widened, as she just bolted.

"AIIEEE! NAKAGO!" she screamed as she dodged.

Nakago cursed as he heard Yui scream. Immediately, he tried to reach the blonde, but a sword struck in his way.

"I don't think so, Na-ka-go!" The blonde man cursed as he slashed Tomite's chest. However, the dark seishi didn't seem to care. "Your little miko's going to die!" he sang, gleefully. He then lunged at Nakago, grinning madly. "And then nothing will stop us!" Nakago growled and struck down at Tomite's arm.

Meanwhile, Soi was running out of energy as he punched another demon in the face. He jumped and fired a mediocre lightning storm. He then landed heavily on his feet. Cursing, he jumped up again to avoid getting tackled. All of a sudden, a wave of golden ki spread crashed through everything. Soi landed on his feet, his eyes wide as he recognized the power.

"Woah." Yui looked up slightly at the lady that stood there. She had released that ki wave.

"Call me?" she asked, turning to face Yui.

"Nakago-chan!" Yui turned to see Soi run up to the lady, throwing his arms around her. She smiled, hugging him back as he swung her around. Nakago, meanwhile, ran up to stand behind Yui.

"Who's she?" he asked quietly.

"Nakago," Yui answered absently. The ex-shogun raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Shogun and miko watched as the two seishi laughed, talking animatedly. Yui then gasped.

"His name is Soi. And she said 'call me'..." The blonde miko paused to stare at her companion. "She's Nakago. She's your opposite."

* * *

Taka swallowed thickly as he read the next sentence. Miaka stared at her boyfriend worriedly. 

"What's wrong Taka?"

"This new seishi is Nakago, I mean, his opposite."

"His what!" Tetsuya took off his glasses, leaning over Taka's shoulder to read. Keisuke meanwhile watched his imouto carefully.

"Mi-chan?" She smiled, 'king' burning brightly on her forehead.

"They'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

* * *

"Damn it." The hiss came out strangled as Seiryuu closed his eyes, concentrating on his hold over Hokkan. 

"Seiryuu-sama?" He opened his seiren eyes to stare down at a young water sprite.

"Nan desu ka?" Without answering, the naiad took his hand into its own, holding it up against its cheek. A blue glow surrounded the sprite as energy flowed into the eastern god. "Little one!" Immediately, the water god snatched his hand back. Guiltily, the child looked up at him. Seiryuu sighed, patting the sprite's head as he kneeled down. "I know you mean well, Little one. But not at your own expense." With tears whelming in its eyes, the child hugged him.

"Hurry Yui-sama. Hurry."

* * *

"Come in." Dautono Aki looked up back to see a little girl with a black kitten walk in, a tall and lanky teenage boy. behind her. He ushered her in quickly, and finally looked up. Navy met chestnut. "Shun?" The boy stared at him closely, trying to place his face. His eyes widened suddenly. 

A breathless whisper. "Ashitare?"

* * *

Yui yawned as she curled back into Nakago's chest. They had traveled to find a village, but no luck. So now, they were camped out by a small stream. The shogun had sat down against a tree, and Yui was now sleeping on him. 

"Why am I so tired?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. Nakago looked down at her and sighed.

"Just as you are connected to Seiryuu, he is connected to you." The girl nodded absently, hovering in the abyss between wakefulness and sleep. Reaching over, Nakago grabbed his coat, tucking it around her. He sat back then, staring absently as the dying sun. A soft snap shattered the silence. Automatically, his hand fell to the jewel pendant, it transforming at his touch.

"It is just I," a female voice called softly as Kiiroi seishi Nakago stepped out of the brush. I'm sorry to have startled you." She kneeled, sitting before him. Seiren and amber clashed as the two finally reached a cross grounds. "_There is still a chance. All hope is not yet lost._" She smiled then as the shogun nodded and pulled the miko closer in as he too entered the abyss.

* * *

Yui yawned as he eyes fluttered open. A fire was burning near by, and Soi stood over it, looking tired and gaunt in the flickering light. 

"What did you dream of?" Yui smiled softly, turning over to have her back fully pressed against the shogun's chest.

"What did you?"

"I asked first." She nodded, staring deeply into the flames.

"Snow. I dreamed of snow." Nakago exhaled, leaning his head back.

"So to Hokkan next."

"Hmm."

"Go to sleep, Yui. I will wake you when the time comes," he murmured, as the girl closed her eyes, once again losing herself to the abstract world.

* * *

"How long has it been for you?" Shun gratefully accepted the steaming cup from Aki. 

"A year, I think. What about you?"

"Four," the vet replied back. Shun put down his cup then, and watched Yuiren play with the kitten. "It feels like we've lived forever, doesn't it?" The boy closed his eyes.

"Sometimes ever longer."

* * *

**Cold.**

The first thing Yui noticed as she came to wakefulness was the coldness she felt in her legs. She opened her eyes to see white specks falling.

"It's snowing!" the blonde miko incredulously announced as she sat up. Nakago chuckled.

"It has been for a while, sleepy head." He watched as the miko outstretched her hand, catching the white dust and watching it melt on her skin.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"A day or so," Soi replied as he brought his horse closer to theirs.

"How you feel, Yui?" The girl stared at the woman and smiled. _'I feel like I can trust her.' _ She smiled then.

"Ready to take on the world."

* * *

_(A/N): A short chapter. I know, but I needed to write this in order to get into writing itself. I've been on hiatus for so long._

_The chapter is strange I think, the beginning up till the appearance of Kiiroi seishi Nakago written at some point and the rest written later. It goes from this adventure to sort of standstill._

_However, you do get an identity! So here's the revised character list:_

_1 - **Hongo Yui** (our heroine!) I do refer to her as "blonde girl" or "blonde miko" at times._

_2- **Nakago** (the hero?) His real name was "Gi Ayuru", but it's also "Tsukiniyo Kei", since he's been reincarnated. And yes, he's a blonde too._

_3 - **Yuki Miaka** (Supporting female lead) I refer to her sometimes as "Suzaku no Miko" or brunette._

_4 - **Yuki Keisuke** (Would he be considered a supporting male?) I just refer to him by his name, nothing else._

_5 - **Tetsuya** (Does he have a last name?) Just Tetsuya, nothing else._

_6 - **Taka** (Supporting male lead) I think I might refer to him as Tamahome at some time, but I'm not sure._

_7 - **Taiitsukun** (The elderly person that knows everything. Every movie has one...) I something refer to her as "the creator" or "Tai-yi-jun", which is the Chinese pronunciation. _

_8 - **Seiryuu** (Another one of those people who know everything.) I refer to him as "seiren eyed god", and that's it._

_9 - **Adia** (Just a one scener.) He's not going to show again. At least, I don't think he will._

_10 - **Subaru** (A one scener) I have no plans at the moment to go back to her._

_11 - **Toroki** (Another one scener) The same with him._

_12 - **Dark Seishi** (The villain's henchmen?) You will see these guys a lot. And yes, I know their name is kind of corny... _

_13 - **Houki** (The regal person that everyone likes.) Houki is sometimes referred as the "Dowager Empress" which I think means mother of the emperor. Well, that's how they used it in "Anastasia"._

_14 - **Boushin** (The regal person that everyone likes.) Boushin is referred as his name, "heika-sama", and I think that's it._

_15 - **Soi** (Kiiroi seishi) Soi is just going to be referred as Soi, because I can't think of any other thing. _

_16 - **Nakago** (Kiiroi seishi) Nakago's name might be shortened, just to avoid confusion. Maybe to Naka-chan?_

_17 - **Aki** (supporting male) Aki is Ashitare re-incarnated. He's also a vet._

_ 18 - **Sai** (One of those people whose identity is a big part of the story) You'll find out...?_

_ 19 - **Brunette Female** (One of those people who's identity is a big part of the story) You'll find out...?_

_ 20 - **Ebony haired, amber eyed Male** (One of those people who's identity is a big part of the story) You'll find out...?_

_ 21 - **Shun** (One of those people whose identity is a big part of the story) You'll find out...?_

_ 22 - **Yuiren** (One of those people whose identity is a big part of the story) You'll find out...?_

_ 23 - **Hitonaka** (One of those people whose identity is a big part of the story) You'll find out...?_

_ 24 - **Ra Ken** (One of those people who's identity is a big part of the story) You'll find out...?_

_I think that's it._

_Ja ne and review!_


End file.
